A new beginning
by jasseen
Summary: continuation of Mask and the lens and Losing the light... Kane and J.J. are back together again what will happen this time... Will undertaker continue to torment them... will Hunter and DX destroy Kane... Please comment
1. Chapter 1

Kane finally released the kiss and took her hand heading for the door.

"umm Kane aren't you forgetting something." J.J. asked with a smile.

Kane turned and with a half-smile cocked his head.

"Your mask, and your still in your ring gear." J.J. said still smiling.

Kane nodded and looked at their clasped hands.

"Don't worry baby I'm not going to disappear if you let go. I promise." J.J. said

With a slow nod Kane released his grip on her hand an moved to get out of his ring gear but he never took his eyes off of J.J.

Turning J.J. went and picked up his mask. When he was done changing J.J. handed the mask to him.

"Not that I want you to cover up that beautiful face but…" J.J. said handing it to him. "I wouldn't want to make the other girls jealous that I got the best looking guy here."

Only you J.J. he thought brushing his hand along her cheek before taking the mask.

Taking her hand once more he headed for the door and toward the exit for the building.

"Aren't you going to get into trouble if you leave early? I don't want you suspended again." J.J. questioned.

"Suspend me… fire me… I don't care." Kane said with a chuckle. "Want time with you anyway."

"Sounds good to me Kane I've been wanting this day forever." J.J. replied

Back at the hotel Kane removed his mask and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Why did you come to the hospital? Why did you leave?" Kane asked, looking a little confused and upset.

"How could I not come, I love you. I left because I thought you wouldn't have wanted me there, that you'd be upset." J.J. said.

"You kept in touch with Pete." Kane said.

"Yes I had to, I needed to know if you were ok." J.J. said sounding somewhat ashamed. "I know I said I would leave you alone and not contact you. I did that until the hospital, and then I had to break my word and go to you."

"You should have broken it sooner. I missed you so much." Kane said.

"I missed you too. But would you have accepted me sooner. You were with the ministry." J.J. said.

"Probably not, not until I found out Undertaker was behind the articles not until I talked to Ron and Mike. I should have let you talk to me after it happened. You could have explained."

"Woulda, coulda, shoulda… it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together again and no one will separate us this time." J.J. said.

"Not even death." Kane said.

"Let's not test that particular theory ok." J.J. said with a laugh.

Kane took her to the couch and without letting go of her hand he sat down. Sitting down next to him J.J. just put her head on his shoulder and sighed. They sat like that for a while with the occasional kiss thrown in each just savoring the company of the other.

"You know at some point we have to go and check me out of my hotel and get my clothes." J.J. said breaking the silence.

"You don't need clothes." Kane replied, "Besides I don't want to move."

"I'll need clothes eventually." J.J. said with a laugh. "Why don't we order some dinner and think about it. Or go out and pick them up and stop for dinner. I don't want to pay for a hotel room I'm not using."

"True." Kane replied without actually answering to either option.

Then he kissed her again and got up. "We'll go pick them up and check you out but I want to eat here. I don't want to share you." Kane said.

"Good cause I don't want to share you either, not with anyone."

It didn't take them long to check J.J. out and get back to the hotel. Once they had eaten they took their place on the couch again. However they didn't stay there long before J.J. got up and led Kane to the bed.

Lying together snug in each other's arms they began to kiss.

Slowly they undressed each other and got to know each other's bodies again. They made love slowly as if it could last forever.

"I love you." Kane said into her ear as they separated.

His harsh voice and tender words were music to J.J.'s ears.

Rising slowly Kane noticed the blinking light on the phone for the first time. It can wait he decided and moved into the other room quietly so as not to wake J.J.

J.J. woke and reached for Kane but found the bed empty and cold.

Was it all a dream she thought sitting up suddenly. But then she saw his shirt beside the bed and calmed. It wasn't a dream she sighed.

Climbing out of bed she went into the other room and found him playing video games with the sound turned off.

"What's this?" she asked. "You hooked on video games now?"

"It passes time. I had a lot of time to kill while you were away." Kane said turning to smile at her.

J.J. sat beside him and picked up the other controller. Plugging it in she said "Bet I can beat you."

"I don't think so I've had a lot of practice." Kane said a sparkle in his eyes.

They played for a while then decided to call it a draw and order breakfast.

Going into the other room to change J.J. noticed the light on the phone and knew it must have been from last night.

"Kane hun you have a message. It's probably Vince." J.J. called into the other room.

"I know I decided to let him wait." Kane replied.

J.J. dressed and went into the other room still shocked at his answer.

"You decided to let him wait. You know how he is he'll make things really tough for you." J.J. said.

"No hard was going without you. He can't make things any harder that that was." Kane replied with a huge smile.

"You'd better call him anyway. Besides I need to talk to him too and I don't want him in to bad a mood when I do."

"Why?" Kane asked.

"Well if I'm going to be traveling with you I might as well pull my weight and try and get my old job back." J.J. told him with a smile.

"Where were you all that time? What were you doing?" Kane asked suddenly curious.

"Believe it or not I was working in a small town as an interior decorator." J.J. said with a laugh. "I thought you would have known since x-pac found me there."

"He never said." Kane replied. "So interior decorator does that mean when we get our house it's going to look like a magazine." Kane asked.

"No way, I like the lived in look where you can actually touch things. I was decorating a bar." J.J. said. "Sandy and Rog were so much like me and you it killed me." J.J. added.

"I'd like to meet them some time." Kane said with a nod.

"We will, we'll go see them when we get in the area next time."

"Good." Kane replied.

Kane picked up the phone and found he had two messages. One from Vince as expected and he sounded pissed. The second was from Pete. He wanted Kane to know that Vince was really on the war path.

Hanging up Kane dialed the desk and got connected to Vince's room.

J.J. could hear the conversation because Vince was yelling so loud.

"What do you think you were doing last night skipping out on your match… dragging for all intents and purposes an audience member back into the locker room and then leaving before the show was over? I should fire you… I should I should… "Vince sputtered unable to find sufficient words to take his anger out on Kane.

"Do what you want Vince." Kane said calmly. "I need some time off anyway." Then he hung up the phone while Vince continued to stutter.

"I can't believe you just did that." J.J. said, staring aghast at Kane.

"Neither can I… it felt good." Kane said beginning to laugh.

"I think I'll wait a while before I call. It's gonna take him some time to get over that." J.J. said joining Kane in his laughter.

They sat together for a while watching a movie just cuddling on the couch. After about an hour the phone rang.

"That'll be Vince." J.J. said.

"I know." Kane replied with a smile as he got up to answer the phone.

"Yes Vince." He said as he lifted the receiver to his mouth.

"Damn it Kane.." Vince started.

"Damn it Vince…" Kane said cutting him off.

"Ok. Here's how this is going to play out. You kidnapped an audience member on live television. So J.J. is going to have to play along with this or it won't work."

"Play along with what?" Kane said. "If it's something dangerous you can forget it." Kane added.

"No just that she's going to have to be rescued from you." Vince said.

"What if I don't want rescuing." J.J. said on the other phone in the bedroom.

"So you want to be Kane's manager? Valet?" Vince said.

"No his girlfriend, and a photographer." J.J. replied.

"Kane's a monster.." Vince started.

"No he's not and it's time you realized that Vince." J.J. said cutting him off.

"No one is going to believe you went with him willingly." Vince said.

"Did the footage show me fighting Vince? No I don't think so. It's that or I don't play along Vince and you lose a chance to get any ratings from what happened." J.J. said sounding very serious.

"How do I explain his girlfriend being in the audience?" Vince asked sounding aggravated.

"Easy I'm his long lost love wanting to reconnect with him. No one will remember me as the photographer who helped him before except maybe a few die-hards. Then you play it like it looked he saw me, recognized me and couldn't wait until after his match to come to me. I'm sure you filmed you guys breaking down the door and finding us in an embrace."

"Well yeah I did."

"Then you have your story." J.J. said smugly.

"I don't like it.." Vince said.

"Why because it doesn't paint Kane as stupid or a monster? because that's what you've been showing people for years. Only that." J.J. said cutting him off once again.

"No I won't do it." Vince said. "You'll just go back to being a photographer and we'll forget yesterday ever happened."

J.J. looked at Kane and he smiled.

"Hold on a minute Vince." J.J. said.

J.J. walked over to Kane. "Is this what you want he'll go back to painting you as a monster." J.J. said.

"That's fine." Kane said. "It doesn't fit his image of what he wants he won't do it."

"Ok Kane if you don't care neither do I." J.J. said.

Taking the phone from Kane J.J. said fine we forget yesterday ever happened so you don't get to punish Kane either." J.J. said sweetly.

"Fine." Vince said and he hung up.

Hanging up the phone J.J. smiled. "Guess that takes care of that." She said smiling.

"Now what should we do today. We don't have a show till tomorrow." Kane asked.

"Where is the next show?" J.J. asked.

"Boulder," Kane said.

"Well I know one thing I have to do." J.J. said laughing, "Make arrangements to get there."

"Why not already made?" Kane asked.

"I didn't know if you'd see me or if the dedication was really to me. I didn't know if you wanted me back." J.J. said, "So of course I didn't make any plans for after just in case it was for me and you did want me."

"What if I hadn't seen you?" Kane asked.

"I don't know. Probably would have gotten a hold of Pete."

"Why didn't you call Pete earlier? I waited for you to."

"I'd promised I wouldn't try to contact you. Talking to Pete was a breach of that to begin with but I had to know you were ok. Then after the accident I just couldn't." J.J. said, "It hurt too much."

"I wished and hoped you would call Pete again. But you didn't and you weren't calling Ron or Mike and I was desperate. That is why I did the dedication. It was my last chance to reach you." Kane said, taking her in his arms.

"I'm glad I turned on the radio that day." J.J. said.

"Meant to be, Pete says."

"I guess he's right." J.J. replied.

Finally breaking the embrace J.J. made arrangements to go to Bolder with Kane and the decided to go out walking even though J.J. knew Kane would be recognized.

"So what happens now." J.J. asked. "Will Undertaker go back to trying to destroy us?"

"I don't know if you've been watching but he's too busy trying to take over the company. He claims it's for the higher power who's going to reveal himself soon." Kane replied with a shrug. "Besides we're prepared for him now, we'll never let him or his actions come between us again."

"Right, but who do you think this higher power is? Is there really one? I can't imagine your brother taking orders from anyone." J.J. said, taking his hand.

"Neither can I but he seems to think this is where he's getting his orders, where his power comes from." Kane said.

"Guess we'll wait and see like everyone else." J.J. said smiling.

Getting up the next day they prepared to go to the airport.

"Kane he wants me to be a photographer again. That means I have to reequip myself. I'd love to go back and have that bag again." J.J. said. "I'm sure Ron and Mike have it."

"We'll go by there the next time we have a couple days off. Until then you will just have to get what you can to do the job." Kane said.

"We'll see what we can find in Boulder." J.J. said. "And go from there."

They arrived in Boulder with a few hours to spare so they went looking for a Photography store. J.J. picked up quite a bit including the chemicals and trays for a mini – development studio.

"We know how handy this came in last time." J.J. said smiling as she picked out the chemicals.

Kane just smiled.

"I still can't believe you smashed all of this before you left. That's a lot of gear and money to have destroyed." Kane said as they got back into the SUV.

"I told you I would do it before I hurt you and I meant it. I still do." J.J. said

Once back at the hotel they didn't have much time before they had to be at the arena so they quickly grabbed Kane's stuff and headed out.

"Do they still give you your own locker room Kane?" J.J. asked.

"Yes, why?  
Because I need to pick up blacks and get changed before the show and it will be easier if you have your own locker room cause I can change there." J.J. said.

"ok," Kane replied.

Getting there J.J. left Kane at his locker room and went to get the required black staff shirts and then headed back to Kane's locker room to change.

On the way back she felt someone glaring at her. Turning she found Hunter standing in a doorway his eyes burning with hatred.

"Hello Hunter nice to see you again." J.J. said smiling at him as she walked past.

DX

"I can't believe that bitch is back." Hunter said turning into the room and toward his companions.

"Yeah, neither can I." Road dogg said.

"I can she's as sick as he is to want that burnt freak." Jessie said, making a face like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Well we not only have him to deal with we have his brother. Undertaker has really stepped things up the last month or so, since he mentioned the higher power coming. And we're a man down since the kid walked out on us." Chyna said.

"I told you not to mention the kid again. After all we did for him he up and walks out thinking he's going to do better on his own. Well he's got another thing coming." Hunter said. "I'm still going to end his career for him. Just not right away."

I can't believe he's still going to go after the kid, especially with so much else going on right now. Chyna thought. He's spreading us too thin… we're only four people and he wants us take on the Ministry, Kane and end the kid's career.

J.J./Kane

Getting to the locker room J.J. knocked and walked in. Then she gave a whistle as she saw Kane only half dressed in his ring gear.

Turning around Kane smiled and shook his head. Pulling his shirt on he sat down and said "My turn."

"Your turn what?" J.J. asked confused.

"I get to watch you get changed now." Kane laughed.

"No way you pervert." J.J. said, moving to go into the back and change.

"Hey, no fair." Kane shouted after her.

J.J. just laughed.

His laughter followed her into the back room.

Once she was changed she came out and sat down beside him.

"So who do you face tonight?" J.J. asked.

"Some new guy supposed to be good. Jessie the barber Beefcake."

"What's he got against you?"

"Nothing yet, But he's been requesting a match with me for some reason." Kane said.

"oh," J.J. said, "the barber he's not planning on cutting your hair is he."

"He'd have a hard time doing that from flat on his back." Kane said.

"Gotta go now babe. Time for the photographer's meeting." J.J. said getting up.

J.J.

Walking into the room J.J. was surprised to find everyone staring at her.

"We heard you were coming back but didn't believe it. Not after what you said to Vince when you left." Dan said.

"Well here I am." J.J. said, laughing. "What's changed?" j

"Not much," Steve said. "We're still sending all film out to be developed but even with that we're overworked." He laughed.

"Your right nothing has changed." J.J. said joining in the laughter.

"So where do you want me tonight?" J.J. asked.

"We haven't discussed positions yet."

"Ok, what are we discussing?"

"We were discussing you." Dave said laughing again.

"Are you really back with Kane?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we're back. No I won't discuss that with you guys."

"Ok I guess we can move on to positions then. How about you take announce right so you can catch up on the gossip from the announce table while you're shooting." Dan said.

"Sounds good, though I have been watching it's always a good way to find out what is going on." J.J. said.

Once the meeting was through J.J. headed out to ringside. She hid her spare camera underneath the announce table wishing again that she had the bag Kane had given her with the hard case for her spare.

Squatting down to the right of the announce table J.J. watched the fans file in. People began to hang their banners up on the balcony as they took their seats. "Wow, that's a lot of Kane signs." J.J. whispered to herself. "Nice to see."

Finally time for the show came and she went into action. She was so busy trying to keep up after so long away that she didn't really hear anything the commentators had to say.

She took shots of Beefcake as he pranced around the ring waving a pair of garden sheers, His purple and black outfit shining in the lights.

Then the ring posts exploded. Snapping her head up, she looked toward the ramp and saw Kane coming down. He seemed unimpressed by Beefcake, who was now ducking out of the ring before Kane was even halfway down the ramp.

As with Kane's usual opponents Beefcake thought he would get the drop on him by attacking from behind. It didn't work. Though Beefcake did get in a few shots it was more like Kane was playing with his food before devouring it. In the end Beefcake was as Kane had predicted flat on his back.

Kane flipped over the top rope and looked at J.J. with a quick nod before he headed up the ramp and into the back.

Kane

Walking back into gorilla position Kane was surprised to see the Ministry standing there.

"Undertaker." Kane said as he moved through the curtain.

"Kane." Undertaker growled. They stood face to face for a minute neither willing to step aside for the other until finally Kane turned and walked away.

Still weak my brother. Undertaker thought. I could have made you strong prepared you for the higher power's coming. We could have ruled this company together.

Just as Undertaker and the ministry began to move toward the curtain Beefcake stumbled through and almost walked into Undertaker. Without seeming to move Undertaker pushed Beefcake to the floor and stepped over him and through the curtain.

The Ministry

"As I have foretold the coming of the higher power is imminent. He has spoken to me and told me he will reveal himself in one month's time at BADD BLOOD!" Undertaker said shouting the last. "When he is revealed you will all fall on your knees at his great power."

Then the arena went dark and he was gone.

J.J.

Once the show was over J.J. hurried back stage, eager for a shower and a good meal.

"Kane!" she shouted as she entered his locker room. "Honey I'm home…" she added with a laugh.

Kane stepped in from the shower area already showered and changed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and get changed and then we can get out of here. I'm starving." J.J. said, giving Kane a kiss on the cheek as she passed.

Kane grabbed her arm and spun her around for a real kiss before letting her go with a pat on the ass.

After she came out J.J. stowed her dirty clothes and looked at Kane.

"Is your brother serious with this higher power stuff… we'll fall on our knees at his power." J.J. asked. "He is kidding right."

"Mark never had much of a sense of humor." Kane said with a shrug. "Less so since he has become the Undertaker."

The month passed quickly as time will with the Ministry becoming more brutal every event as the time of the higher power came closer. Finally the day arrived. Badd Blood.


	2. a new beginning chapter 2

J.J./Kane

"Well today's the day." J.J. said. "We'll finally meet the higher power."

"You shouldn't joke about it. It could change the business forever if Undertaker's higher being does what he thinks he will." Kane said seriously.

"Seriously? You think this higher power is just gonna come in and make Undertaker so powerful he can take over the company." J.J. said shaking her head.

"With Undertaker you never know what will happen." Kane said.

DX

"Do you really think there is a higher power or is Undertaker just screwing with us?" Jessie asked Road Dogg.

"Who knows? I don't think it matters to Hunter one way or the other he still wants the ministry destroyed and Kane gone. Higher power or no." dogg said.

"Shhh guys Hunter is coming and you know he's been in a foul mood all week." Chyna said.

Both men suddenly became busy with their gear as Hunter entered the room.

The door slammed behind Hunter making both men jump.

"What are you two so jumpy about? Don't tell me you're scared, that you believe in this higher power shit." Hunter growled.

"UM.. No you just surprised us that's all right Dogg." Jessie said quickly.

"Yeah, you surprised us." Dogg agreed too quickly.

"Well no higher power will stop me from destroying Undertaker tonight. He will go down hard. Do you doubt it?" Hunter said loudly.

"No doubt here Hunter." Both men said in unison.

J.J./Kane

Getting downstage J.J. too her position on the ramp and watched as the last of the crowd took their seats. She could hear the babble of people speculating on the higher power and who it was and what it would mean for the company.

There was also talk of Kane's match with both the youngest members of the Ministry. Would the higher power intercede and give the ministry the win or would Kane decimate them.

Looking around J.J. could see signs reading 'I bow to the higher power' and other such nonsense. Finally time for the matches came and as usual J.J. was very busy trying to keep up with the action.

"Here it comes." J.J. thought as the Ministry music hit and she saw the two young blondes move to the ring.

I still can't figure out how they move like that. It's so odd. J.J. thought to herself as she took pictures of them coming down the ramp and entering the ring. I wonder where the rest of the ministry is?

Turning she was just in time to see Kane come through the curtain. He set off the ring posts and both blondes jumped nearly out of their poet shirts. Then they disappeared out of the ring before the smoke was clear.

Kane walked down the ramp and couldn't resist a wink at J.J. as he passed her. Then in one quick move he was in the ring beckoning the two young blondes to join him. They did, Christian swinging around trying to get behind Kane. Kane was having none of it and he moved to keep them both in sight.

Edge charged and Kane caught him coming in with a clothesline, then spun to face his brother. Caught by surprise Christian stopped his attack and backed off for a second. Kane feinted and Christian dove out of the ring. Turning around he saw that Edge was getting up and kicked him back to the ground. Once again he turned to face Christian who was just climbing back into the ring. Giving him a come on gesture Kane waited for the young man to attack. When he charged Kane was ready for him. He scooped him up for a vicious sidewalk slam. Before Kane could regain his feet Edge was on him, kicking and punching him furiously. It didn't take long for Christian to join in.

J.J. stood her ground clicking away with her camera, watching the action unfold knowing Kane must be hurting from the blows.

Kane regained his feet despite the attack. Then turned the tables on the blondes, grabbing them both by the hair he smashed their heads together then threw them in opposite corners.

That should buy me some time Kane thought as they both landed on their asses.

Moving toward the younger brother Christian Kane picked him up and stood him in the corner, and then he moved to Edge and did the same. Turning he charged and slammed against Christian in the corner and then he spun around and did the same to Edge. Both men bounced out of their respective corners and face first onto the mat. Picking Edge up once again he turned facing Christian and prepared to choke slam Edge. On his feet once again Christian ran to break up the choke slam and found himself in Kane's other hand also facing a choke slam. Kane brought both men up and slammed them back first into the mat. Then dragging one on top of the other he pinned them both for the three count.

Standing back up Kane looked around for a moment, but then set off the ring posts and flipped out of the ring.

With a quick nod to J.J. to say he was ok Kane disappeared through the curtain.

Next was Undertaker vs. Hunter. It proved to be an interesting match. Just as Undertaker began to get the upper hand the ring was Flooded with DX members. As they began to take their toll on Undertaker suddenly the Ministry was there. The match ended with a double DQ because of the interference. Everyone left the ring except Undertaker.

I guess it's time. J.J. thought.

Then the lights went out when they came back up a moment later they were purple and lightning struck the four corners of the ring. There in a throne was a figure dressed in a black and purple robe. The sleeves were long and the hood deep completely obscuring who the person was. Undertaker took a knee, bowed his head and reached his hand out palm up as he had once done to Kane. The figure stood and looked around from beneath his hood. The audience was silent waiting. Slowly very slowly the figure moved. Reaching up the person took hold of the hood and began to push it back. Undertaker watched you could see the anticipation on his face. Then the figure stopped for a second his face still hidden.

Oh get it over with already. J.J. thought camera poised to get a shot of the 'higher power' the second the hood was dropped.

Moving once again the person drew the hood back once again slowly. Then the face was revealed, J.J. took her shot. All the cameras going off in the arena blinded her for a second then she took her second shot and saw it. The higher power, the man in the hood was… Vince, it was Vince McMahon.

I can't believe it. J.J. thought.

J.J. watch snapping photos as Undertaker fell back with a cry.

"NO!" Undertaker shouted. "NOT YOU IT CAN'T BE!"

I wish I was on the other side so I could get a shot of Undertaker's face. J.J. thought.

Vince smiled, his eyes wild his whole countenance was pure evil.

"Yes me, it's always been me." Vince said his voice loud but not shouting. "I've been behind it all."

"No," Undertaker said again somehow gaining his feet even as he said it. "I won't believe it, it can't have been you."

"The Corporation, the Ministry it's all been me, my doing, my orders. I've set you against others to distract you to be sure you couldn't succeed. You can't beat me Undertaker I pull all the strings, Even yours."

Taking a few steps back Undertaker stepped over the top rope and out of the ring. Then he backed up the ramp to the sound of Vince's evil laughter.

The rest of the ministry stood at the top of the ramp staring down into the ring and then up at the evil looking face of Vince on the titontron unable to move, not knowing what to do.

The Undertaker reached the top of the ramp and without a word pushed through them. A moment later seemingly confused they followed.

The titontron changed half to Vince's face half to a camera following the Undertaker. He walked past his locker room and right out the back door into the night.

The lights went out again and when they came up Vince was gone.

Wow J.J. thought what a way to end a ppv.

Quickly going to the announce table she grabbed her spare camera and headed into the back. Heading into the back J.J. couldn't wait to see Kane's reaction to what had happened.

Getting to the locker room she found Kane staring at the end of the program not moving.

"Kane hun, can you believe what we just saw." J.J. said approaching Kane. "It was Vince all this time. He had the Ministry going against his own corporation guys that whole time before they broke up. Then he set Undertaker on DX. What a mess."

"I can't believe it either J.J. this will ruin Undertaker and the ministry. He won't handle this betrayal well." Kane said.

"I don't think walking out into the parking lot without stopping to get his gear is handling it well no. I think you're right this won't be good for Undertaker."

J.J. showered and changed and they left the arena surprised to see the ministry changed and hanging around their locker room.

"I don't think he's coming back here." Paul said. "We'd better meet him back at the hotel."

"NO he's never left us here before he's coming back." Gangrel said.

"I don't think so." Paul said adamantly.

J.J. and Kane walked by and just looked at them. They seemed so confused.

"Without Undertaker they are lost." Kane said to J.J. after they had passed.

Getting back to the hotel J.J. noticed that several of Undertaker's 'children of the night' were still there.

Going up to their room J.J. dropped her bag and moved into Kane's arms.

"What a night. Just a little food then I'm off to bed." J.J. said.

"Bed sounds good." Kane replied with a sly smile.

Getting up the next morning J.J. said "well we have a few days off have you already made arrangements to go to the next town?"

"No" Kane said "I was going to stay here for a couple of days then head out."

"Can we try to hit LA and see Ron and Mike?" J.J. asked.

"Sure, as long as you think they will be happy to see me." Kane said.

"As long as you're with me again I'm sure they will be." J.J. said smiling. "Mario on the other hand may try to beat you up." J.J. added with a huge grin.

"Mario, oh the guy from the restaurant." Kane said, "I'll just have to avoid him."

"No way, I've got to go and see him because according to Mike and Ron he's been really worried." J.J. said laughing. "Don't worry I'll protect you big guy."

"You'd better." Kane said joining in the laughter.

They arrived in LA just about dinner time and J.J. called Mike.

"Hey Mike I'm in town with Kane you want to meet for dinner?" J.J. asked.

"Sure, Mario's ok." Mike said.

"Right, gotta face the music." J.J. said laughing.

Hanging up with Mike she called Ron and arranged for him to be at Mario's too.

J.J. and Kane stopped by their hotel to freshen up and change before heading to Mario's. When they arrived they found that Mike was already there.

"Well Mike beat us but I don't see Ron's car anywhere." J.J. said as they pulled into the lot.

As they walked in Mario spotted them and started moving toward them much faster than Kane thought was possible given the crowded restaurant.

"You hurt my J.J." Mario shouted beginning to hit Kane with a menu. "How dare you I told you what I would do if you hurt my J.J. you big bully."

J.J. quickly grabbed Mario's arm. "Mario stop, he didn't hurt me honest."

"He made you cry and disappear." Mario shouted, trying to free his arm from J.J.'s grasp and poking Kane in the chest with his free hand.

Kane started laughing. "Mario I'm sorry. I messed up I'll never do it again."

"You had better not or next time it won't be a menu I hit you with." Mario said finally beginning to calm down. "Now go sit down you two are making a scene."

"Us making a scene." Kane muttered as he started heading for Mike who was waving them over.

"Ron I didn't see your car out there?" J.J. said spotting Ron also at the table.

"Yeah I bought a new one since you've been away." Ron said.

Halfway through dinner J.J. finally asked the question.

"So did you guys happen to keep my camera bag and blacks or did those go like I told you to do." J.J. said

"We didn't get rid of anything from the storage area. We just took over the payments." Ron said. "We knew you would want the stuff after you were feeling better."

"Well for once I'm glad you guys don't listen to me." J.J. laughed, "So how many months have you been making the payments so I can pay you back." J.J. asked.

"No worries we got it covered." Ron said.

"No really you guys shouldn't have to pay to store my junk." J.J. said seriously.

"Just take the payments over again and we're even." Ron said. "I'm just glad you're happy again, and shooting again I hope."

"Yes, I'm back with the WWE and shooting. It's the only way Kane and I can spend time together." J.J. said, looking over at Kane.

"So how did you guys finally make contact? I was watching the show where he carried you off into the back. But why did you decide to go to the show with that sign."

"He put a dedication on the radio. It was beautiful. So I went with the sign just in case it wasn't for me. It was."

"I'm surprised Vince didn't put some kind of spin on it." Mike said.

"He tried but we wouldn't go for the spin he wanted to put on it. So he had to let it drop." J.J. said. "What did you guys think about the whole Higher power thing and it being Vince."

"I still can't believe it. And what they are saying on the website is that Undertaker hasn't been seen since that night. Not by anyone." Mike said sounding amazed.

"Well it's only been about a day. Give him time he'll show up." J.J. said.

"Well if he doesn't turn up that bunch of his will explode from within. That is a definite." Ron said.

"True that bunch needs a leader or they won't make it a week." Mike agreed.

"Anyway it's good to see you J.J. and you too Kane I'm glad you got back together I'd never seen J.J. so happy than when she was with you." Ron said.

"Thanks." Kane said, "She makes me happy."

They finished dinner and went their separate ways. J.J. and Kane took off for South Dakota the next day.

For J.J. the days and events passed in a blur. With no sign of Undertaker the brood and acolytes seemed to be choosing their own matches but along with Undertaker, Gangrel and Paul seemed to have disappeared. J.J. and Kane grew closer until it was like they had never separated.

Then the rumors started and the images of a man on a motorcycle coming from the darkness. Some said it was Undertaker coming back but J.J. doubted it. New Wrestlers arrived all the time. There was one guy called Rocky Mavia who was a third generation wrestler. There were others too but they barely made a dent in what was happening.

X-pac seemed to be making a name for himself even without DX and J.J. was glad to see it. He came by a few times and had coffee with Kane and J.J. Kane seemed a little stiff at those meetings but that would be expected with their history. Even X-Pac seemed a little off but it was a new thing for both of them.

They began to show more of the mystery biker. Even J.J. had to admit he had the same build as Undertaker.


	3. a new beginning chapter 3 - lies

There were more images of the biker and now a date when he would arrive.

Then one day he arrived. It was Undertaker and the fans were ecstatic to see him even in his changed form. He walked into the back like he had never left except for one thing he did not go to the locker rooms of the Acolytes or the brood and they didn't go to him. That seemed to be over. He took a locker room to himself.

The acolytes had formed a group of their own now called the APB. They would protect anyone for money. But mostly they sat around fleecing other wrestlers at poker and drinking beer.

Edge and Christian were still together as a tag team but no longer under the name of the brood.

The new Undertaker kept to himself and made no attempt at friendship with anyone. He was just as tough in the ring if not tougher. He was stronger than he'd ever been and looked it. Undertaker claimed the ring was 'his yard' and he would defend it against all comers. Many took him up on the challenge and many lost. Even the acolytes took a shot at him individually thinking he'd be weaker without his dark powers. They were wrong.

Even Kane took his brother on. But due to interference from DX he lost.

Then the unexpected happened. Undertaker was fighting Hunter and the rest of DX got involved. Kane's hatred of DX was greater than his hatred of his brother so he went to his brother's aid. Running to the ring like a mad man Kane helped his brother clear the ring and send DX packing. Then they bumped into each other and spun around fists raised. Kane stepped back and left the ring. Leaving Undertaker bewildered.

"What happened, why did you step in I thought you hated your brother." J.J. asked after the event.

"I hate DX more." Kane said.

At the next event Kane was fighting the Road Dogg and as usual DX interfered. This time it was Undertaker who stepped in and helped Kane. The brothers looked at each other for what seemed like forever before Undertaker left the ring.

"Is something going on between you two?" J.J. asked after Undertaker helped Kane.

"I'm sure he was just returning the favor." Kane said.

Months went by and still when one brother was in trouble the other would step in. The fans when wild whenever this happened, but when asked about it, neither brother would comment.

The announcers were sure the brothers were in cahoots. To hear the fans talk they were going to get together and become a tag team.

"Kane what's going on?" J.J. asked, "You keep helping him out. Do you want reconcilement? Would you like to have a relationship with him after all these years?"

"No, a leopard doesn't change his spots J.J. Us together could never happen again I couldn't trust him after all he has done." Kane said

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." J.J. said. "You changed, you changed a lot."

"Only because of you." Kane said, "You showed me that there was something else. That I wasn't what everyone thought I was. That I could be normal."

"Then why can't he have changed. He's given up the dark powers. Maybe he could be better too." J.J. said.

"I don't know." Kane replied, "I'd rather not talk about him." He added dropping the matter.

Still it continued, one helping the other, and then the occasional nod to each other in the back.

People began to talk.

Vince

"I can't let this go on." Vince said to someone on the phone. "They can't start working together it will be the end of the company."

"No, I don't think that is the answer. We need to divide and conquer." Vince said, sounding angry.

"Yeah you do that. But make sure it sticks." He said hanging up the phone.

J.J./ Kane

"So what is on the agenda Kane? We've got a whole two days off." J.J. asked.

"Well, it's been snowing a lot. I thought maybe we could try skiing." Kane said, "It's always looked like fun."

"Sounds great. Where should we go?"

"I've always heard Aspen is the place to go." Kane said, "Not that I'd know."

"Aspen sounds great. We'll see if we can get out today and be on the slopes tomorrow." J.J. said, genuinely pleased that Kane would choose something where there would be lots of people to recognize him. She remembered that first excursion to the amusement park where he was so nervous.

Kane made the flight arrangements and they had to leave really early but that was fine with both of them. They packed the night before and were on the plane by seven am.

One the plane touched down they rented the usual SUV and headed for the mountains. By noon they were settled in a hotel and renting equipment at the lodge.

Getting boots big enough for Kane was a real challenge but they managed in the end. However they decided to buy their snow gear as they would probably need it as the winter progressed.

Neither having skied before they decided to take lessons first. The ended up in a class full of teenagers many of whom recognized Kane right off. But he wasn't bothered by it. He signed their autographs and then went on with the lesson.

The ski instructor was a little nervous because of Kane's size but after a few falls where Kane just laughed he relaxed a little.

Before long Kane was going like a pro. J.J. however took quite a bit longer. Finally they were ready for more than just the bunny slopes and moved up.

They made their last run as the sun was setting and much to J.J.'s surprise after putting their snow gear and skis in the room Kane opted to eat at the restaurant and hang out in the lobby of the lodge rather than their room. He even joined in the discussion on the debate as to whether snowboarding was harder than skiing.

He's so at ease tonight. I wonder when that happened? When did he become so outgoing? J.J. wondered watching Kane. I'm so glad he's having a good time and he has the most wonderful laugh. I sometimes wonder how things would be if he still couldn't speak would he be this at ease.

Later that night they headed up to the room. Kane began kissing her, slowly moving his hands underneath her sweater and cupping her breasts. It wasn't as if they hadn't made love since their reunion but tonight seemed different.

Sliding his hands down her sides Kane removed her sweater then tenderly removed her bra. Bending his head he began to suckle her nipples first one then the other. J.J. moaned arching her back and tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Oh god that feels so nice Kane." J.J. murmured.

Kane continued and J.J. reached to remove his shirt.

"Not yet." He whispered against her breast.

J.J. released his shirt and cupped his head to her breast shivering at the sensations he was creating.

J.J. kicked her shoes off and reached for her pants.

"No let me." Kane said reaching down to cup her through her jeans.

With one hand caressing her through her pants and his mouth busily working on her breasts J.J. moaned. "Please baby." She said. Rubbing herself more firmly against his hand.

Kane moved his hand up and unbuttoned her pants, then slid his hand inside but on top of her underwear. "Is this what you want?"

"No more…" J.J. sighed.

"This.." he whispered, sliding his hand under her panties and brushing his fingertips against her clit.

J.J. jumped and cried out as his fingertips touched her heated center.

"oh yes," J.J. groaned, pushing herself against his hand.

With his free hand Kane pushed her pants down but left her underwear on, he continued to stroke her clit.

"Kane please.." J.J. begged

"Please what.." Kane asked slyly putting his free hand behind her as she arched into him spreading her legs.

"Need you… want you." J.J. whimpered.

"Tell me what you want." Kane insisted.

"You me naked bed." J.J. said breathlessly.

Kane removed his hand from her panties and J.J. moaned at the loss. Then he scooped her up and placed heron the bed.

Laying down beside her Kane slid his hand back into her panties and slid his finger inside her. J.J. bucked trying to gain more penetration but only succeeded in pressing his palm against her clit further inflaming her desire.

Kane continued to finger her and rub his palm against her while alternately sucking and nipping her breasts.

J.J. again reached for Kane's shirt, only to have Kane move away.

"No," he said, "Just let me touch you."

"Please need to touch you too." J.J. said plaintively.

"Not yet, later" Kane said.

A moment later J.J. felt Kane remove his hand from her crotch only to have her panties torn from her body in one fluid movement. Then his hand was back, touching rubbing teasing.

"Kane" J.J. cried out, arching her back and spreading her legs trying to cool the heat between them.

"That's it J.J. open for me. Let me touch you fully." Kane said leaving her breasts for a moment to kiss her and bite her neck.

"That's it." Kane said sliding a second finger inside her.

"Please oh Kane please…" J.J. panted, her breath coming in short gasps and moans.

"You're so wet J.J. I want you to cum for me." Kane said, tugging her nipple with his teeth.

J.J. jumped at the pleasure pain his bite provided and groaned loudly.

Kane began to kiss down her body, nipping and biting along the way. J.J. squirmed and wiggled with pleasure as he did this, nearly dislodging his hand.

"Easy J.J." Kane said, "Go easy"

Before long J.J. felt his hot breath on her thighs, he twisted his hand until the palm was down making her jump once again. J.J. watched as he spread her with his free hand then slowly oh so slowly reached down with his tongue to touch her. Even though she was watching and expecting it the heat of her tongue and the sensation made her jump and cry out.

Kane began tonging her clit the sucking on it all the while moving his fingers in and out of her. She whimpered she cried out and tried to thrust against him but he wouldn't move any faster.

"Baby you're torturing me." J.J. panted, "God I need… need."

"Need what J.J…tell me." Kane said.

J.J. lay panting for a moment. "More." She finally said. "deeper, faster, harder."

"All you had to do was ask baby." Kane said, placing his mouth back down on her and beginning to move his hand as she had requested."

J.J. spread her legs even farther, and began gulping in air between moans, her body jerking with pleasure.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Kane whispered as he watched her. "I want to watch you cum."

After a few minutes J.J. arched off the bed with a cry of "now baby I'm Cumming."

Kane quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth lapping up her juices.

After a few minutes Kane crawled up to lay beside her thinking she was too exhausted for anything more. He was wrong.

J.J. rolled over onto him and began kissing him almost violently.

"I'll teach you to tease you bully." J.J. said laughing. Then she bit his neck and lathed it with her tongue making him twitch. With a little help from Kane his shirt was soon gone and J.J. went to work. Kissing and licking his neck. Straddling his hips she could already feel how hard he was from his earlier ministrations. But she ignored it in favor of continuing to kiss him, her hands moving down to play with his nipples.

"J.J." Kane moaned. "reaching his hands toward her breasts."

"No" J.J. said slapping his hands away.

J.J. continued this treatment for several minutes before shifting one hand down between them to unbutton his pants. She slid her hand inside and caressed him through his briefs making him twitch and moan all the more. Kane bucked against her hand to no avail. After a little while J.J. knelt between his legs and removed his pants then straddled him once again.

She went back to kissing him and using her hands on his nipples but now she was grinding her crotch over his still clad member. Moving down once again she began to nip and lathe his nipples. Kane's moans were growing louder and more insistent.

"J.J. please.." Kane begged.

"Not yet baby.. you have a long way to go." J.J. answered his moan.

Finally Kane thought as J.J.'s hand slid lower removing his briefs. But his relief was short lived as she simply straddled him once more sliding him between her folds.

Kane jumped and whimpered as the heat enfolded him. He jerked upward but as soon as he did she moved out of range.

"Now now be a good boy and take your punishment." J.J. said before taking his mouth in a deep kiss.

Punishment he thought she's killing me here.

J.J. continued to kiss him on the face and neck, even nipping his ears all the while sliding herself up and down along his shaft.

Finally she moved herself lower now over his thighs her mouth tormenting his nipples as her hand moved down to stroke him. She could feel her dampness on him.

"AAAGGG" Kane cried as her hand enveloped him and began to squeeze and stroke him.

"Please baby I won't tease no more…" Kane whimpered.

"Somehow I don't believe you. Besides I'm having fun." J.J. whispered.

Then without him realizing she was doing it J.J. moved again. Her mouth suddenly replacing her hand. She slid her lips up and down the length of him and softly stroked his balls. Then circled his head with her tongue making him bow up off the bed. She could see and feel how incredibly hard he was and knew he wouldn't last long but she wanted to play just a little bit longer so she took him into her mouth and very gently sucked him. Kane spread his legs trying to ease the heat but J.J. took it as a sign to play with his balls and did so.

"J.J. please I need to need.." Kane began

"Tell me what you need." J.J. said happy now that he could.

"I need ..inside you." Kane said.

"Oh no… it's too late for that I want to watch your face as you cum in my mouth." J.J. said. Once again encircling the head with her tongue then taking it into her mouth. This time she sucked harder and stroked him at the same time her eyes never leaving his face.

Sliding him further in her mouth J.J. moaned, Kane jumped his eyes rolling back for a moment. J.J. moaned again and again until Kane's eyes stayed rolled back for a few seconds.

"baby cum for me.." J.J. said.

"No.. want inside you." Kane said his breathing sounding ragged.

J.J. set to work using both hands now. One hand stroking him as she sucked him and the other playing with his balls.

Kane's breathing now hitched constantly as he fought for control. But J.J. was having none of it she wanted to taste him as he had her.

Finally J.J. took him deeply into her mouth and moaned loudly while stroking his balls. Kane's eyes rolled back and she sucked harder and moaned gently squeezing his balls.

"No" he cried as he bowed off the bed and finally came into her mouth. J.J. sucked him for a moment then released him and cleaned him with her tongue.

"Now was that so hard." J.J. said smiling.

"No but this is." Kane said grabbing her and rolling her under him.

J.J. could feel that he was still hard. Kane moved so that he was between her legs pinning her beneath him.

"Not done with you yet." He growled.

"Oh good neither was I."

J.J. entwined her hands in his hair bringing him down for a kiss. Then brought her hands down to his chest and once again played with his nipples. Moving down onto his elbows Kane kissed and caressed J.J. with his tongue and lips.

"Need you." He whispered into her ear.

"Need you too babe." J.J. whispered back.

Moving his hand between then he guided himself into her and sighed. Then moving very slowly he began to make love to her. He moved within her slowly quickening the pace a little at a time until they were both panting and moaning.

"More babe please." J.J. whispered.

"Anything for you J.J." Kane said back finally moving faster until he was taking her hard and deep.

"BABE I'm gonna.." J.J. cried, her tightening brought him over the edge and they came together.

Collapsing on top of her Kane tried to slow his breathing. Then he rolled over taking her with him.

"You're incredible babe." J.J. said.

"No you are." Kane replied.

Soon they were asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up early the next morning they hit the slopes knowing they had to be on their way that night to make it to the next event.

They enjoyed the slopes for a while then joined in a snowball fight by the lodge. Then it was off to the airport.

Arriving at the new hotel they unpacked and relaxed together both tired from their mini-vacation. They went to bed early and slept snuggled in each other's arms.

Christmas was fast approaching and J.J. didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know what Kane's Christmases were like as a kid and for herself had just skipped the holiday since she'd been an adult as her own childhood memories of the holiday sucked.

[Read a Christmas to Remember]

The ring was beautiful and J.J. couldn't help but look at it several times a day. She couldn't believe Kane had asked her to marry him. It had caused quite a stir at the photographer's meeting when Dan had spotted it. It wasn't gaudy just a simple diamond ring held between two clasped hands but J.J. thought it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The other photographers couldn't believe she was going to marry Kane. When word spread backstage J.J. had to repeatedly tell people that no, he wasn't forcing her to do it. They still thought of him as the big red monster. Only she knew he wasn't.

They couldn't plan much because Kane still had to get the time off from working at least long enough to have the wedding without rushing. Kane wanted J.J. to have a big church wedding that he'd seen on television and in magazines. J.J. just wanted something small and simple as neither one of them had many guests to invite. In the end Kane agreed only because the big wedding was impossible with so few guests. J.J. wanted to invite Pete and Kane agreed if he could get the time off.

"When we get the time off and set a date we'll let him know when it is and see if he can get the time." J.J. said.

"Yeah," Kane agreed. "Then we'll invite Ron and Mike and his family."

"Kane I think you should at least invite your brother even if he doesn't come." J.J. said

"No, he's done so much to ruin my life I don't want him there." Kane said.

"At least think about it, that's all I ask." J.J. said.

Undertaker/Paul

The next week at the event J.J. and Kane were surprised to see Paul Bearer there. He tried to contact Taker in his locker room. The word was all over the back that Taker wouldn't let him in.

About half way through the event Paul strode down to the ring. The crowd hissing and booing him the whole way.

"Undertaker, come out here." Paul shouted into the mic.

It took a few minutes but then Undertaker arrived at the top of the ramp on his bike and rode down, the crowd cheering wildly.

He circled the ring then dismounted and climbed into the ring.

"What do you want?" He asked Paul.

"You owe me." Paul said. "Do you think you would be where you are without me? I got you were you are today."

"No my skill got me where I am today." Taker said, coldly but evenly.

"You wouldn't even be a wrestler if it weren't for me. Neither would Kane… you would be working in your parents funeral parlor."

"What are you saying?" Undertaker asked, grabbing Paul around the throat.

"I'm saying it your parents had lived you'd still be there…"Paul said, suddenly realizing he'd said too much.

Shit I think he realized what I just said. Paul thought wildly trying to find a way out of Undertaker's grasp.

"Why would that have anything to do with you?" Undertaker demanded.

"Nothing, it has nothing to do with me." Paul stammered.

"Tell me what you mean.." Undertaker said, punching Paul with his free hand.

"I said nothing." Paul stammered.

"I'll beat it out of you Paul." Undertaker said, raising his hand to strike Paul again.

"If the fire hadn't happened… If .. If…" Paul began.

"What do you know about the fire?" Undertaker growled obviously squeezing Paul's neck a little tighter and lifting him slightly off the floor until just Paul's toes were on the mat.

"I did it." Paul squeaked softly.

"Say that again louder." Taker said, easing his grip so Paul could do so.

"I did it. I started the fire." Paul said.

"YOU.. YOU started the fire. All these years.." Undertaker said, as he choke slammed Paul.

"You let me believe.." Undertaker said, the mic picking it all up. "You told me…" Undertaker continued now pounding on Paul.

Soon Refs came from the back and pulled Undertaker off. If not for them he might have killed Paul.

Kane

Watching on a monitor backstage Kane was surprised to see Paul walk out.

"I don't think this was planned." Kane muttered.

Kane watched in disbelief at Undertaker manhandled his former manager. His mouth dropped open in shock when Paul admitted to having started the fire. It took everything in him not to go out and join Taker in beating the man.

Getting up Kane paced the room.

All this time, he thought I was sure it was Mark that started it. But why? Because Paul told me it was. But if Paul lied then Mark was innocent. I never doubted Paul not once. What else did he lie about? Did he lie about Mark's wonderful life after the fire? Were those pictures real? Paul kept me locked up, was that so I'd never know? How can I know what was real now?

Kane continued to pace, becoming more and more agitated as the questions swirled in his mind.

Kane never noticed that the show had ended, not until J.J. touched his arm as he paced.

"Kane," J.J. said. "Are you ok?"

"No," Kane said. "If Paul lied about the fire I wonder what else he lied about?"

"Like what?" J.J. asked. "Talk to me maybe I can help you figure it out."

"He told me Mark had a wonderful life with new parents, he told me so many things about Mark." Kane said. "Did he lie? Was he telling the truth that I would never be accepted because of my burns? Could I have had a life too?"

"I believe you could have Kane. I've always said Paul should never have treated you the way he did." J.J. said. "The only way to find out about Mark's life is to talk to him, only he can reveal Paul's lies."

"I can't.. how can I?" Kane asked.

"You've had a shock tonight." J.J. said, "I think you need to calm down and think about it when you've had time to process it."


	4. a new beginning chapter 4 - truth

Kane/J.J. 

The next week was tough for them. Kane wasn't sleeping his mind too preoccupied with questions he had no answers for. It showed at the events too. He was distracted in the ring and lost two matches to people he should have beaten easily.

Finally though he was given the dates that he could have off. They had decided that a wedding in LA would be best so J.J.'s friends could attend without traveling. Two weeks before the time off they made a special trip to LA to get their blood tests done. Then back on the road they were both full of anticipation. Peter said he'd mange to get to the wedding somehow.

"There is no way I'm missing this." He said.

"Kane," J.J. said. "Have you thought any more about inviting Mark to your wedding?"

"I don't know how." Kane said.

"After all that has happened lately I think this may just be the perfect time to try and reach out to him." J.J. said.

"He won't come anyway." Kane said

"How do you know that?" J.J. asked. "Send him a personal invitation then the ball is in his court."

"What if he comes?" Kane asked. "What if he doesn't?"

"We'll just have to deal with those issues when it happens." J.J. said with a shrug.

"I don't know if I can." Kane said.

"You've done a lot of things you didn't know you could lately. I'm sure you can handle this whichever way it goes." J.J. said.

The three weeks till their vacation was going fast. For convenience they had decided to have the reception at Mario's since it was mostly J.J.'s friends who were going to be at the wedding. Mario had promised to move some tables to provide a dance floor and Ron had gotten a DJ on short notice. J.J. hoped he was good.

Undertaker

Undertaker went to go down for breakfast and found and envelope on the floor inside his door.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud. Then picked it up.

Opening it he was surprised to find a card. Opening the card he read.

"You are cordially invited to the Wedding of Kane Bearer and J. Jaston to be held in Los Angeles

On February the 12. Reception to be held at Mario's restaurant. He quickly read the address and decided he knew where that was.

"I can't believe he'd invite me to the wedding. Especially after I broke them up." Undertaker said quietly.

"This has to be a joke."

Looking at the front of the card he saw that it was indeed addressed to him. Shaking his head he put the invitation in his bag and then headed out.

Getting downstairs Undertaker ordered his usual large breakfast, but then found he wasn't very hungry any more.

Playing with his food he thought about all that had happened. The fire, and then Paul showing him the bodies of his parents. Kane being raised by Paul, believing Paul was his father, even using the name still on the invitation after Paul admitted to starting the fire.

How would things have been different between them without the fire? Would things have been different if the blame for the fire hadn't been put on me? What else had Kane been told as he grew up?

"Too damn many questions." Undertaker thought, standing up and dropping money on the table for his uneaten breakfast.

J.J./Kane/Vince

"For the last time Vince no we are not getting married on camera, not even after the real event." J.J. said sounding angry. "You'd only find a way to ruin it and I won't have that."

"But the fans have heard you're getting married to him, how I don't know. It will make great ratings." Vince said.

"NO!" J.J. said, sounding even angrier.

"If you won't do it maybe I won't give Kane the time off he's requested." Vince said maliciously.

"Don't even pull that shit Vince." Kane said speaking for the first time. "I was promised the time off and I'm taking it."

"What if I rescind the time off." Vince said. "What are you going to do?

"How would you like some time off Vince, in the hospital." Kane said, taking a step toward Vince.

"Now Kane Vince wouldn't do a thing like that would you Vince?" J.J. said also taking a step forward.

"Fine you have your time off. But not because I'm afraid of you Kane." Vince said taking a step back.

"Glad to hear it Vince." J.J. said, "And if I see one camera we didn't hire I'm suing you for harassment."

"You can't do that." Vince said.

"Sure I can… watch me." J.J. said smiling sweetly.

Kane/J.J. 

"You wouldn't have really hurt him would you?" J.J. asked.

"Hell yes I would have." Kane said, "He's always fucking with me, always has always will."

"But Kane… that's just Vince. He fucks with everyone." J.J. said. "Look what he did to Undertaker."

"True." Kane said, but I still would have punched him into last week. He added in his mind.

"Anyway the big day is next week. I'm so nervous." J.J. said

"Why are you afraid to marry me?" Kane asked stopping in the hallway to look at her.

"Oh no… not at all. I love you and want to marry you with all my heart." J.J. said.

"I'm just afraid DX will crash or something will go wrong and keep it from happening." J.J. said.

"Only those people we invited know where it is and when. No one can crash." Kane said reassuringly.

"Speaking of invitations did you drop off that special one." J.J. asked, hoping he had.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll come." Kane said.

Getting back to their room J.J. stepped inside first and was surprised to see a bouquet of roses on the table.

"Oh Kane thank you." She said turning to give him a hug.

"You're welcome." He said. "but they're not from me."

"Then who." J.J. wondered, crossing to the table.

Looking at the flowers she was surprised to find there wasn't a card.

"Well whoever sent them they are lovely." J.J. said.

"Who would have sent you roses?" Kane wondered.

"Probably just someone who heard we were getting married." J.J. said, "it could even be a fan for all we know and they are yours you know."

"OK if you're not worried about it neither am I." Kane said, deciding he would still rather know who had sent them.

"You liar you want to know where they came from." J.J. said laughing. "I'll just call the desk they had to have delivered them."

"I'll do it." Kane said, picking up the phone.

After a brief conversation Kane hung up the phone.

"Well that was no use. A Delivery company dropped them off and just said they were for this room." Kane said.

"Well that tears it then it's got to be a fan of yours." J.J. said. "Anyone who knows where I am would have put their name on a card."

"No fan has ever sent me anything… why now?" Kane said

"Well you heard Vince the fans know we're getting married." J.J. said. "I should be jealous it's probably a female fan." She added with a laugh to show she was joking.

"No need to be jealous J.J." Kane said with a sly smile moving toward her.

"Oh no.. why not?" J.J. asked taking a step back and smiling herself.

"Cause this man is all yours." Kane said, reaching out and grabbing her.

J.J. laughed as Kane pulled her into a kiss.

DX

"I can't believe she's marrying that freak." Hunter said. "If I knew where it was I'd crash it. Make sure it didn't happen."

"Well we don't know." Chyna said, and I'm glad she thought.

"It's not like there would be anyone there who could stop us." Dogg said. "He hasn't got any friends and her friends are probably geeks."

"Yeah," Jessie added "it'd be easy pickings."

"Without refs to stop us we could give him plenty to time in the hospital to plan another one." Hunter growled.

"Which we would crash again, right Hunter?" Dogg said.

"I'm so sick of him and his brother." Hunter said, before walking out of the room.

Kane/J.J.

Getting to LA Kane was surprised that J.J. had arranged for separate rooms.

"Why two?" Kane asked. "You mad at me?"

"No, big guy the grooms not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. So I'll get dressed here and meet you at the justice of the peace." J.J. said.

"Why can't I see you?" Kane asked obviously confused.

"It's bad luck." J.J. said laughing.

"Oh, we don't need any of that." Kane said, sounding almost serious.

They spent the day together both distracted by their own thoughts. J.J. hoping things would go well. Kane wondering whether his brother would show or not.

Soon it was time for them to part for their separate rooms. Kane bid her farewell at the connecting door with a kiss. Then went to sleep alone he hoped for the last time.

Undertaker

Undertaker woke and showered then headed down to breakfast before heading to the airport.

He hoped his plane would be on time.

Arriving at his destination he went to his hotel and changed then headed out.

Kane

Kane woke feeling butterflies in his stomach. He'd never had a feeling quite like this before and wondered what was causing it.

Kane showered and dressed carefully. Pulling on the tux he'd rented.

"I want everything to be perfect for her." He said to himself as he tried to affix the tie straight.

Then he headed out. He wanted to get there first to make sure everyone that had been invited to the ceremony was there for her.

J.J.

J.J. woke feeling lonely and nervous.

"I don't have butterflies I have bats." She muttered, wondering why something so good was making her so nervous.

"No one but who we invited has the information so there is no way anyone can come we haven't invited." She told herself trying to calm down. "Everything is going to be fine."

Even telling herself that didn't calm her nervous stomach. She decided to skip eating and just have some juice sent up.

J.J. dressed carefully. Her long dress felt satiny against her skin. She tried to do something with her hair but the short style didn't leave much room for change. Then finally she decided to go.

"I can't do anything else." She muttered. "And it's almost time to be there."

Just then there came a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" she wondered.

Opening the door she saw Ron.

"What are you doing here?" J.J. asked.

"I hoped you would let me give you a ride to the justice. And maybe give you away? After all you stood up for Chris." Ron said.

"Oh Ron, of course you can give me away. That would be perfect." J.J. said her eyes filling with tears.

"Now don't ruin your makeup." Ron chided making her smile.

Kane/ J.J.

Kane waited impatiently at the justice. He knew it was almost time because the butterflies were getting worse. Had she changed her mind?

"It's ok Kane, she must be on her way." Pete said for the fifth time in five minutes.

"What if there's been an accident?" Kane said.

"There hasn't been an accident. She's not late Kane." Pete said showing him the time.

"I shouldn't have left her back at the hotel. I should have brought her myself." Kane said.

"You know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding." Pete said.

"She wouldn't even show me her dress." Kane said.

"That is typical. It's the same as seeing the bride." Pete answered.

Just then the door opened and in walked Ron with J.J. on his arm.

Kane's mouth dropped.

J.J. was suddenly self-conscious in her long pale green dress. I should have gotten red. She thought. He's in black. Red and Black are our colors. J.J. thought.

"You look…"Kane began suddenly at a loss for words. "breathtaking" he finally finished. Reaching up he touched her face and suddenly realized she wasn't wearing her sunglasses.

"Babe your glasses." He said amazed to see her outside the hotel room without them.

"I don't need them today." J.J. said.

"You look excellent.. I wasn't expecting a tux." J.J. said.

Kane took her hand and the walked into the waiting area for the justice. In just a few minutes they were taken into the back.

Ron was just giving her away when the door opened.

"Who the.." Kane and J.J. said together turning to look.

"I hope I'm not too late." Undertaker said.

"Um.. no" the justice said.

Undertaker came in and took a seat on the other side of Mike's family.

J.J. took Kane's hand again and was surprised to find it trembling.

J.J. took his hand and kissed his palm.

"I love you." She whispered before the justice began again.

Undertaker watched the show of affection to his brother and unaccountably felt a pang of jealousy. But quickly pushed it away.

Once the ceremony was over J.J. hugged everyone including Undertaker and thanked them for coming and told them she'd meet them all at restaurant.

What is she doing? Undertaker thought as she moved to hug him. Doesn't she hate me?

Undertaker was so shocked he brought his arms up and patted her back returning the hug.

Kane shook hands with everyone. Then approached his brother and after a minute put his hand out to him.

"I'm glad you came brother." Kane said.

"It seemed like a good time to talk, after everything." Taker said in return.

"Yes we'll sit down and do that tomorrow. Today is for her." Kane said, indicating J.J.

"Yes." Taker said.

"Do you know where the restaurant is?" Kane asked.

"You want me at the reception?" Taker said sounding unsure.

"Yes." Kane said. "It's good that we celebrate a positive in one of our lives."

"True." Taker said.

Taker turned stiffly to leave, still in shock himself that he had come, more shock still that he'd been accepted and asked to join the celebration.

Outside he got on his rented bike and headed for the restaurant.

"Kane how did that go?" J.J. asked.

"I'm not sure." Kane replied. "I invited him to the reception. We're gonna talk tomorrow."

"Then it went well as far as I can see." J.J. said beaming.

J.J. and Kane went by the hotel to change into less formal clothes before heading to the restaurant. When they arrived at Mario's they were greeted by applause and cat calls.

Many of the police officers J.J. had known had invited themselves to her reception, but she didn't mind.

"I didn't expect all these people." Kane said.

"Seems like some of my friends told my other friends what was going on and they invited themselves." J.J. said. "I know we said we'd keep it small but I've worked here in the city with most of these officers." J.J. added.

"It's fine with me." Kane said.

Going to the head table Kane must have had his hand shaken a few dozen times along with comments like.

"You lucky dog…"

"You got a good one…"

Kane would just say I know and move on toward the table.

J.J. saw Mike and Ron sitting at the head table. Mikes family was sitting at a table right in front of it.

The other tables were arranged so that there was a dance floor off to one side and she could see the DJ setting up.

Just then J.J. heard a bike outside.

"Mark's here." She said to Kane quietly.

"Good." Kane said.

A moment later a still suited Taker walked in the front door.

"Oh shoot he doesn't know anyone." J.J. said, "We'd better seat him up here where at least he'll know someone."

"If that is what you want." Kane said, feeling a little nervous to have his brother so close.

J.J. waved Taker over and indicated the empty seat at the head table beside Ron.

"I can't believe you invited him here. I thought he crashed the ceremony." Ron said shocked. "I thought they hated each other." He added in a whisper.

"Shh Ron. Kane invited him to both." J.J. said.

"and you didn't stop him." Ron continued in a whisper.

"I encouraged it Ron now hush before someone hears you."

Ron stood up as Undertaker approached the table.

"Ron," Ron said putting his hand out to Undertaker.

"Uh.. Taker" he replied.

Both men took a seat rather stiffly.

After the meal the music began but no one got up to dance.

"Um Kane…" J.J. said. "We have to dance or no one else will."

"Dance?" Kane said. "You never said I'd have to dance."

"Well it's tradition. Ron starts dancing with me and you cut in. Then other people will begin to dance too." J.J. said smiling. "If you don't want to that's ok. But I chose the song I taught you to dance to."

"Oh…" Kane said looking sheepish. "I'm not sure I remember how. It's been so long."

"Once you learn you don't forget. It's like riding a bike." J.J. said.

Kane laughed. "My only bike had training wheels." J.J. joined in his laughter.

"Ok, but if I step on your toes I don't want to hear it." Kane said still laughing.

"Ron are you ready." J.J. asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Oh don't tell me I have to have this conversation twice." J.J. said smiling. "The dance, you did give me away so you have to start the dance and Kane breaks in."

"Oh yeah I remember doing that with Chris's dad." He said looking a little sad at the memory. "You know Chris would be so happy for you."

"I know." J.J. said taking his hand of a moment.

Ron stood up and signaled the DJ who began to play Bryan Adams 'Everything I Do I do it for you'

Ron led J.J. out on the dance floor and spun her into an embrace then they began dancing.

How long do I wait? Kane wondered.

After a few minutes Taker said "the song ain't gonna last forever Kane."

Kane took a deep breath and walked onto the dance floor. He moved near them and cleared his throat.

J.J. and Ron stopped dancing and Ron gave J.J.'s had to Kane. Stepping into her embrace Kane tried to remember what it had felt like to dance.

"Just feel the music Kane and move with it." J.J. whispered in his ear.

Kane closed his eyes for a moment then began to move. Opening his eyes he looked into J.J.'s and smiled.

"You've taught me so much J.J. not just dancing but joy and love how can I ever show you how much I appreciate that." Kane said quietly.

"By showing me how much you enjoy things and just knowing that you love me." J.J. replied.

"I'll always love you forever and a day." Kane whispered in her ear.

"Forever and a day love, forever and a day." J.J. replied.

The party lasted long into the night. Even Taker relaxed a bit.

At the end of the night Kane got a little apprehensive wondering how the talks with Taker would go the next day.


	5. a new beginning chapter 5

Kane

Though they had been up late and had and eventful day Kane didn't sleep well. He tried to pretend he was asleep so J.J. wouldn't worry. He was really just lying there wondering what the next day would bring. How could he sit and talk to his brother about something so personal as their lives when they had been at odds for so long. Sure now he knew Mark hadn't started the fire but that didn't change so many other things. Especially Mark breaking up he and J.J. for so long. Could he get all his questions answered after so long? Did he even want to know some of the answers? He finally got up about four am when the need to move became too great. He paced running he questions he would ask over and over in his brain.

Undertaker

Undertaker saw with a beer staring into space. I should be in bed he thought to himself. But that would be a waste of time he decided. I won't sleep anyway, not with these unanswered questions in my head. How can I sleep knowing that tomorrow I may have answers?

J.J.

J.J. woke to find the bed empty and cold. Looking at the clock she saw it was only five o'clock. Getting up J.J. went into the other room to find Kane pacing.

"Kane hun, you didn't sleep at all did you?" she asked.

Kane stopped and looked at her then just shook his head no.

"It's the meeting with mark today isn't it? You're worried." J.J. said.

Kane just nodded.

"What time are you meeting him?" J.J. asked.

"We didn't say." Kane said. "Thought I'd just call him some time this morning."

"Bet he isn't sleeping either." J.J. said smiling.

"He's probably out like a light. Nothing bothers him." Kane replied sounding very serious.

"Then since it's so early why don't we go to the hotel gym and let you work off some of this energy." J.J. asked.

"That's a good idea." Kane replied.

They both got changed and headed to the gym.

"No punching bag you.." J.J. said, when she saw him heading that way. "Can't have you showing up with mangled hands." J.J. added laughing.

"Ok you're probably right." Kane replied. Instead he headed for the upper body machines.

J.J. headed for lower body not wanting to get in a zone while running and end up not watch him.

Can't let him over work himself, J.J. thought knowing he was probably already tired from being up all night.

They both moved at about the same through the machines. Working hard but not over doing it.

J.J. finished as usual right before Kane got to the bench press. They had gotten back together J.J. hadn't felt the need to spot him on the apparatus as she had when he'd been hurt when they had first met. Today she did.

J.J. watched as Kane loaded the weight onto the bar. After he lay down J.J. took position above him.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked before he hefted the bar.

"Watching out for my man." J.J. said smiling down at him.

"Well I can't say the view is bad." He replied with a smile. Then he lifted the bar and began.

J.J. watched the play of his muscles in his arms and chest as he worked; she was thoroughly enjoying watching him.

Kane had just racked the bar when the door opened.

Both of them turned to look…

Undertaker

I've got to get out of this room, the damn walls are closing in, he thought getting up.

Walking out of the room his mind was still on how to start the conversation with Kane and the fact that they hadn't decided when to meet or where. He was moving automatically and found himself opening the door to the gym..

Wow he thought to himself seeing J.J. and Kane in the gym they get started early.

"Um.. morning…." Undertaker said taking a step into the room.

Undertaker/Kane

"Morning.." Kane replied stiffly.

"Didn't know you'd be here this early." Undertaker replied just as stiffly.

"I guess this is my cue to leave and let you guys talk…" J.J. said, turning and heading for the door. Undertaker held it open for her.

"Did you want to talk now or later?" Kane asked.

"Now is as good as any other time." Undertaker replied. "But not here, my room?"

"Ok." Kane said, "What's the number I want to get cleaned up first."

"613." Undertaker said.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

Without another word the two men went their separate ways.

Kane/J.J.

"What are you doing back so soon?" J.J. asked as Kane walked into the room.

"Need to clean up first." Kane said. "You didn't need to leave."

"I think this is best handled with you two alone." J.J. said.

"You're right on that." Kane said. "but you didn't honestly think we were gonna sit down in the gym with me sweating and talk did you?" he added laughing.

"I didn't think of that." J.J. said joining in his laughter.

Though he was trying to make light of the situation J.J. could see how tense he was and see the lack of sleep in his face. The dark circles under his eyes gave him away.

Kane went and showered quickly as if any delay might make him lose his nerve. Then headed out.

"Back in a while J.J." he said giving her a kiss. As if he was just going to the store.

"Take your time babe." J.J. said. He is your only family after all. J.J. thought to herself.

"I always wished I'd had a brother or sister growing up." J.J. said quietly after he'd left. "or some family at all besides him."

Undertaker/Kane

Undertaker was pacing in his room. He kept trying to sit still but would find himself pacing again.

"What is wrong with me? It's my brother I'm waiting for not the execution squad." Taker muttered. Moving to the kitchenette area Taker made a pot of coffee then went back to pacing.

"What do I say how? How do you start talking to someone you've fought for years?" Taker said aloud to himself.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. He was so caught up in his thoughts that the knock made Taker jump.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and found Kane standing outside.

Taker opened the door wider and stepped aside allowing Kane to enter.

"There's coffee if you want it." Taker said rather stiffly.

"Yeah." Kane said moving to make himself a cup. It will give me something to do with my hands. Kane thought.

Taker moved to take a seat at the little table and Kane followed. Sitting down across from his brother Kane just stared into his coffee for a minute. What do I say? He wondered.

"Did you get the roses?" Taker said finally. Not looking at Kane but at the table.

"You sent those. J.J. thought they were from one of my female fans. Why no card?"

"I did send a card all it said was congratulations. I guess it didn't arrive with the flowers."

"No it didn't. We had a good laugh about it." Kane said.

"I'm glad she makes you happy. I never should have broken you two up. I just wanted you in the Ministry so bad I was willing to do anything to get it. I knew you would never join while you were with her so she had to go. I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"Why did you want me that bad, that you would hurt me like that to get it?" Kane asked.

"I wanted you to be part of what I had. Part of the destruction of DX. I wanted you close because you were strong, I needed to watch out for you. If you were part of the group I didn't have to worry about you as an enemy. Do you see I was being totally selfish, and an ass."

"Turns out DX is harder to destroy than either of us thought." Kane said.

"I will destroy them." Taker said.

"DX itself is nothing It's Hunter that need destroying. Bring him down and the group will crumble."

"But DX is not what we're her to talk about." Taker said, sighing.

"No we're here to talk about our past. Not DX's future." Kane agreed.

"How did you know Paul was talking about the fire when he said "How much I've done to make this happen"?" Kane asked.

"Because it was the way he said it 'how much I've done to make you what you are.'" Taker said. "I suddenly thought of the fire and how much it had done to make us what we are?"

"I've always thought I set the fire because he told me I did. But the police never questioned me on it. I was very vulnerable the night I was in the hospital after the fire. That night he came and took me out of my room and showed me mom and dad."

"Wait he showed you the bodies? That's sick. But if he showed you why did you think I was dead, I wasn't there?"

"There was a third body under a sheet I thought it was you. Kane the smell, I still smell it in my dreams. It was horrible. I ran out of the room and through the hospital until I got out. It took them a while to find me." Taker stopped for a minute. "Kane I was only fourteen, I was in shock and terrified I would be arrested."

"I guess I can understand that. I wasn't doing so well myself. I woke up under a bush. I tried to get someone's attention but couldn't talk. The Paul was there." Kane said.

"Where did he keep you that no one ever found you?" Taker asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"I woke up in a basement. It was bad for a while I was really sick. Then I healed. I wanted to get out of the basement to live. But he said I couldn't that I wouldn't be accepted as I was. That I'd be put away." Kane said, sounding stiff and angry.

"That bastard, he was lying Kane."

"I know that now but I was 12." Kane said. "Mark why did you beat him into answering your question? I mean it had to be more than what he said."

"It made me remember why I wasn't home. I'd been at Andy's all day. I couldn't have started the fire, I wasn't home when it started."

"That's right you weren't you missed dinner and were very late getting home. Mom and Dad had to change their plans to go out." Kane said, "Mom was mad."

"That's why I had another chat with Paul later. I don't think he meant to kill mom and dad. He meant to kill us."

"Why do you say that?" Kane asked confused.

"Well he wouldn't say any more no matter how I threatened him. But Mom and Dad were supposed to be gone by the time the fire started; we would have been home alone."

"I hadn't thought of that." Kane said, beginning to sound angry.

"I didn't think of it until he admitted he set the fire." Taker said.

"Why would he want to kill us we were just a couple of kids." Kane asked.

"I don't know but I would sure like to find out."

"What l happened after they found you?" Kane asked, "Paul used to tell me stories about how you played football, got a good family and things like that. Was any of that true?"

"When they found me they told me Paul wanted to become my guardian. I told them no that I would run away. I never liked Paul. I always thought he was creepy." Taker said.

"As for football and a good family. That happened at first. Then I was moved and moved from one family to the next. Some families were ok, a few were definitely not." Taker said. "I didn't have the good life Paul probably painted. What about you? Did he at least treat you well?"

"Yes and no. There was always food and I had the basement to live in. But I wanted out. One of the times I snuck out I was beaten up by some boys. Then there was a fire in the basement and I jumped out the window. That was how Paul found out I'd been sneaking out."

"How did the fire start?" Taker asked.

"I got angry and accidently set a box of VCR tapes on fire."

"Is that how you discovered your powers?"

"No it had happened once before I hit Paul with a blast of fire when he made me angry. It took me a long time to get control of it." Kane replied, "What about yours."

"After the fourth or fifth house I started staying alone. I was tired of making friends and losing them. I started studying the occult and found I could do things mainly lightening."

"Paul used to bring me books on the occult too. He didn't have a TV or anything downstairs so all I had to do was read. I read everything he brought me."

"How was it that Paul kept you convinced that you would be taken away and put somewhere if you didn't stay in." Taker asked

"Because I was taken away once. I had gone outside, I was wearing the mask by then. And a couple of cops saw me. They tried to talk to me but I couldn't then they tried to take off my mask and I flipped out on them. Next thing I know I'm on the ground getting cuffed. I was brought to a hospital. Since I couldn't talk they decided I was retarded and the burns made them sure of it. So they sent me to an institution. It took Paul months to get me out." Kane said, sounding aggravated.

"So when Vince sent you to one you must have really flipped." Taker said.

"Yes, that's an understatement."

"Why did you obey him all that time if he treated you so badly."

"He was all I had all I knew, and he was going to get my hands on you. He told me repeatedly that everything bad that happened to me was because of the fire… because of you. I hated you so much I would have obeyed a monkey to get to you." Kane said, his hands clenching. "But I've thought about it a lot since those days. He was poisoning my mind against you and everyone."

"Is that why you burned our parent's graves… because Paul told you to."

"I didn't really burn them." Kane said. "Those were just old caskets that had gas soaked rags in them. He tried to make me but I couldn't do it. I didn't even want to pretend to do it."

"We watched you dig up the graves." Taker said, not quite believing what he heard.

"I only dug a little on each grave so if you came to check it would look like they'd been dug up." Kane replied sadly.

"But even after he left you, you came after me." Taker said questioningly.

"By then I had reasons of my own to hate you as well as the fire. He had turned on me for you. Chosen you over me. Then you had the ministry and were going after me so the hatred stayed."

"Then why did you help me against DX." Taker asked confused.

"Because I hate them more." Kane said. "Now I've been thinking since Paul's disclosure that maybe just maybe I can let this hatred go. It's been so long now it's like a habit. But I'm willing to try."

"Is that why you invited me to the wedding. To try to start letting it go." Taker asked.

"Yes, I think it's about time." Kane replied.

"I've already begun little brother." Taker said.

"J.J. told me hating someone is like taking poison and expecting the other person to die." Kane said. "I think she meant it eats you from the inside out but doesn't hurt the other person."

"She sounds like a smart lady. Maybe someday we can put this completely behind us."

"I'd like that." Kane said

"So would I." Taker replied.


	6. a new beginning chapter 6

Kane/J.J.

Getting back to the room he was surprised to walk in and find J.J. pacing.

"How did it go?" J.J. asked as soon as he walked in.

"Better than I thought. He sent the roses by the way."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that."

"We talked about a lot of things. Turned out he didn't have the walk in the park life Paul had told me about either." Kane said.

They sat down together and he told her what they had talked about.

"So you've both decided to try to bury the hatchet."

"Yeah and not in each other." Kane said with a laugh.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. He is after all your only family." J.J. said.

"Until today if you'd said that I'd have denied I had any." Kane said.

They spent the day together not doing much but watching movies. Then that night they made love.

Undertaker

After walking Kane out Undertaker went back inside and sat down hard on the couch.

I can't believe after all this time we can finally let the hatred go. He thought. I never thought I would see the day when we could sit down like that and talk. Maybe there is hope for us after all.

Suddenly full of energy Undertaker headed for the gym for a good workout. He felt happier than he had in a very long time.

Kane/J.J./Taker

Before long the short lived honeymoon was over and they were back on the road. J.J. noticed a difference immediately in Undertaker and Kane. Though they didn't hang out together, Kane and Taker no longer stared daggers at each other either. Then one day Taker stopped by Kane's locker room to talk to him. They just chatted about nothing in particular mostly DX. Then a few weeks later DX came up again when J.J. and Kane stopped by Taker's locker room.

Both men had been stepping in to help the other when DX pulled their gang attacks. But other than that has mostly stayed out of each other's way.

Then Vince decided to throw gas on the flames and paired them up as a tag team. Apparently he had not noticed the change in them. He thought they would tear each other apart. He was wrong.

That night at the talent meeting Vince announced that Kane and the Undertaker would team up against LOD. LOD laughed. "This should be easy they'll be too busy fighting each other to fight us." Hawk said.

Taker winked at Kane and Kane nodded slightly.

Once back at the locker room J.J. headed out to her meeting.

Later Taker slipped into Kane's locker room.

"I say we give them what they are expecting. We argue about who is starting, you know pushing shoving the works. But you start if it's Animal and me if it's Hawk or the other way around. After that we just kick some tail." Taker said, with an evil grin.

"Sounds like fun. I'll start Animal. But don't move too far away I might have to surprise tag you if they switch." Kane said.

"Ok." Taker said, and then he checked the hall and stepped out.

J.J.

Once at her meeting J.J. couldn't believe what she was hearing. All the photographers were taking bets on how long it would take them to turn on each other. J.J. tried to get in on the betting saying they wouldn't but they said she couldn't 'cause she was married to Kane.

They should have taken the hint. J.J. thought. The guys are going to kick ass and take names.

J.J. got announce right and was happy that she'd be able to hear the announcers tonight. It should be very entertaining she thought to herself.

From the meeting J.J. stopped in to talk to Kane for a brief moment. Telling him to kick ass and not get hurt. Then headed down to the ring area. All the meetings had run a little late and it was almost time for the show.

She saw her fellow photographers also taking their places. Before long the fireworks went off and the show began.

Throughout the show the announcers kept alluding to a very interesting matchup but wouldn't say what it was. But J.J. knew and couldn't wait for it to happen. Finally the time came.

LOD came out first all tough looking and ignoring the crowd like usual.

Then Kane's music hit and the crowd went wild. Halfway down the ramp he set off the ring posts and LOD jumped but didn't exit the ring. They were making come on gestures with their hands.

Then the lights when out and Taker's music hit. His headlight shown down the ramp and there was the roar of his engine. The crowd went crazy again. Kane waited outside the ring for Taker to park the bike and dismount. That's when the crowd realized it wasn't some kind of handicap match but that Kane and Taker were teaming up. They went ballistic.

J.J. was surprised by the look of mistrust and dislike Taker and Kane gave each other.

I thought that was over. She thought to herself.

Then both men entered the ring. The ref talked to both groups and then Animal exited the ring.

Kane pointed to Taker and indicated he should exit the ring. Taker shook his head no and indicated that Kane should exit the ring. They started shouting at each other and then it came to shoving each other. Finally Taker shook his head and shoved Kane into the corner turning to take on Hawk. Kane left with obvious dislike of the situation. Hawk and Animal switched and Kane reached in and tagged Taker. Taker spun around but Kane was already in the ring and approaching Animal. Taker threw up his hands in aggravation and left the ring.

What is going on? J.J. wondered, I thought they would work better than this together especially after what LOD said at the meeting.

Kane locked up with Animal and shoved him back into a neutral corner, and then began to pound on him. The ref broke it up and told Kane to let him out of the corner. He let him out only to grab his arm and whip him into the opposite corner and run right into him. Animal fell flat on his face. Kane waited for Animal to get back up then picked him up for a sidewalk slam. Once Animal was down, Kane rolled to his feet and approached Taker and tagged him in.

By then Animal had gotten to Hawk and tagged him in.

"Well," said the announcers "this going to be interesting. How long can Kane and Taker work together before they go for each other."

Even given the rough start J.J. was sure they would work together at least well enough to win the match. She still believed they would keep from going at one another.

Taker entered the ring and indicated he wanted a lock up. Hawk obliged. Taker took control immediately and shoved Hawk into the neutral corner exactly as Kane had. Then just as Kane had Animal; Taker began to pummel Hawk. Taker looked at Kane as if to say anything you can do I can do better. Again the ref broke it up telling Taker to let him out of the corner. Taker backed off and as soon as Hawk got out of the corner he barreled into him slamming him back into it. Then he grabbed Hawk's arm and twisted it and walked up the ropes like a ladder. He took several steps along the top rope then looked at Kane as if to say 'you can't do this' and jumped down nailing Hawk in the head and shoulder.

"They seem to be trying to 'one up' each other here." JR said.

"Yeah and Hawk and Animal are paying for it." King added.

While Hawk was recovering Taker walked over and tagged Kane in.

Kane climbed the ropes and treated the recovering Hawk to a flying lariat. When he rolled to his feet he looked at Taker and put his hands on his hips as if saying 'let's see you do that.' Then he picked up Hawk. Hawk landed a blow to Kane's mask rocking his head backward. Then took several shots at his legs bringing Kane to a knee. With Kane momentarily down Hawk went to tag in Animal. Taker called for Kane to make a tag, but before he could Animal was on him. Animal landed several blows to Kane's face then just as Kane got to his feet Animal pulled off a perfect drop kick nailing Kane in the jaw. Kane bounced off the ropes but didn't go down. Animal took advantage of Kane being off balance by landing a few more blows. Finally Kane shoved Animal away, with nearly enough force to send him back to his own corner, and turned to tag Taker.

"They seem to be working like a well-oiled machine out there." JR said, sounding surprised. "Tagging each other, keeping the fresh man in."

Taker quickly entered the ring and went after Animal who hadn't tagged out when he had the chance. Taker quickly made him sorry he hadn't. He got between Animal and Hawk and rained uppercuts and jabs into Animal, only the blows keeping him on his feet. Then he shoved him into the corner where Kane waited. Hawk went crazy trying to come into the ring to save his partner. This only served to keep the ref busy keeping Hawk out and gave Taker and Kane time to really put a hurting on Animal.

Finally Hawk calmed down and the ref turned just in time to see the low blow by Animal to Taker. Taker tagged Kane and rolled out of the ring. Animal tried to use the low blow to get to his corner. But no, Kane was too quick getting into the ring and he cut him off.

Kane landed blow after blow to the stunned Animal. Then scooped him up for as sidewalk slam.

Kane then helped him up and wrapped his hand around Animal's throat preparing for a choke slam. Seeing this Hawk quickly entered the ring only to be met by Taker. Taker looked at Kane and smiled then set Hawk up for a choke slam of his own. As if by design they lifted and slammed their opponents to the ground in unison. Then both covered their man. The ref was confused but counted the three anyway. Because Kane was covering the legal man he got the win. Both men got up and with the crown roaring shook hands before they both flipped out of the ring and walked up the ramp together.

"Oh no," Said King, "It looks like the brothers of destruction are back. Everyone better watch out now."

"Seems that way King." JR said.

If only you knew. J.J. thought. If only you knew.

Once back behind the curtain Kane turned to Taker and said. "My room after the show?"

"Sure, why?" Taker asked.

"As J.J. would say.. we has some 'spaining to do."

"Ok," Taker said looking confused.

Then they went their separate ways.

With the show finally over J.J. grabbed her unused spare camera and headed up the ramp.

Now to find out what that whole thing was about. J.J. thought. Remembering the looks the two has passed each other and the argument at the beginning.

Getting back to Kane's locker room J.J. found him dressed and ready to go.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower." Kane said. "We'll talk when we get back to the room."

"Ok." J.J. said, wondering why they couldn't talk there.

Kane/J.J./Taker

Once back at the room Kane took a seat. "Taker will be here soon. We'll explain then." Kane said.

"Oh so you guys planned something huh." J.J. said.

"Yeah." Was all Kane said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. J.J. went to open it. She ushered Taker in and asked if he wanted a drink or something.

"Beer would be good." Taker said going to take a seat in the arm chair.

J.J. brought him one and took a seat next to Kane.

"Kane says you planned something." J.J. said prompting them to begin.

"Yeah," Taker said. "We decided at least for this match that since everyone still thinks we can't stand each other to take advantage of that assumption and throw them off guard." Taker said.

"Well that explains the fight and the looks you guys were giving each other." J.J. said. "Are you gonna keep it up?"

"Don't know." Kane said. "Depends on if we team together again."

"Yeah," Taker said. "If we're pushed together again by Vince maybe we should."

"Make him think he's punishing us when he does it." Kane said. "He does like to punish me."

"Tell me about it." J.J. said. "He goes out of his way to make things difficult for you."

"Maybe we should tag voluntarily and punish HIM for a while." Taker said, with an evil grin.

"That could be fun." Kane said. "Maybe a little of both. Let him push us together a few more times and then just act like we've reconciled because of it."

"I like the way you think." Taker said. "Make it look like the reconcilement is his fault."

"Just what I was thinking. Then we take DX's precious tag team titles and then one of us takes Hunter's Heavy weight title." Kane said.

"That sounds like it could work out very well." Taker said. "We can destroy DX together."

Kane just nodded.

J.J. just sat there listening to the plan hoping that when it came to 'one of them taking Hunter's title' they wouldn't go back to fighting to decide who would take it.

Taker stayed a while talking strategy with Kane. J.J. sat back watching it all happy to see the brothers working together instead of trying to destroy one another.

After a while Taker excused himself and went back to his room.

Vince

At the next event Vince paired them again. This time they were to face Axe and Smash of demolition. Apparently Vince thought that though they had worked well together and beaten LOD that this time they would self-destruct. The match started the same as the match against LOD they faked arguing about who would start in the end Taker started against Smash. Taker took the offensive right away with punches and jabs to Smash's head and body. Then he grabbed the reeling Smash and threw him into the corner to continue the onslaught. The ref began counting five and Taker stepped back in four giving Smash room in the corner. Smash slid down the turnbuckles till he was on his ass in the corner. Taker walked over to his corner and tagged in Kane.

Kane moved in immediately grabbing the now recovering Smash and Irish whipping him into the opposite corner and following him in. But Smash was expecting it and moved out of the way at the last second leaving Kane to run into the turnbuckles.

Kane bounced off winded and Smash was right there to attack. He started with blows to Kane's mask then a couple of shots to his legs.

Smash took the opportunity to run to his corner and tag in Axe.

Axe spring boarded over the top rope and immediately went on the attack Kane was still on one knee and Axe pulled a drop kick into Kane's face throwing him backward onto his back. Axe then proceeded to stomp and kick Kane even as he tried to regain his feet.

Finally Kane reached up and grabbed Axe's foot and shoved him backward. Then gaining his feet he moved to tag Taker.

Taker stepped in over the top rope and caught Axe as he chased Kane into the corner.

Taker turned him and put him into the corner. Then Kane and Taker began to pound on him. Smash tried to enter the ring but was stopped by the ref. This gave Kane and Taker a chance to double team Axe for a minute or two longer. Then the ref was there demanding they let Axe out of the corner. Once Axe was out of the corner he tried to make it to his corner to tag. Taker stepped in front of him cutting the ring in half and began to really let Axe have it. Lefts rights and jabs kept Axe dazed barely on his feet. Finally Taker took him up for a choke slam. Smash rushed into the ring and Kane met him halfway with a boot to the face. Taker completed the choke slam but didn't cover him. Instead handed Axe to Kane and picked up Smash together they performed a double tombstone. Kane covered Axe and Taker covered Smash as they took the win. To both their surprise the ref ordered the match to continue as Taker was the legal man and had not covered Axe who was the legal man. Kane went over to his corner at the insistence of the ref. but Taker then covered the legal man who was still out getting the win.

"How can they be winning?" He muttered to himself back in his office. "They can't stand each other."

"Why aren't they turning on each other?" he continued.

Kane/Undertaker/J.J.

Sitting in Taker's room J.J. said "Well your plan seems to be working. If you two continue to win as a tag team Vince won't have a choice but to give you a shot at the titles."

"That's right a couple more wins and we can demand a shot." Kane said, "But we have to be prepared for Chyna and Hunter to jump in at any second. Especially if Road Dogg and Jessie start losing."

"We'll be ready we've been helping each other out with them for weeks. There is no way they can stop us." Taker said.

"True" J.J. said, "but that doesn't mean that they can't find a way to hurt one of you."

"They do have a thing for steel chairs." Kane said.

"Don't worry J.J. I won't let Kane get hurt." Taker said.

"And I'll make sure you don't" Kane said to Taker.

"I don't want either of you hurt, they can be a devious bunch." J.J. said.

"Not half as devious as we can be." Taker said.

Kane laughed.

J.J. just looked worried.

Vince

"This time I'll make sure they implode." Vince said to himself. "The one who gets the pin gets a shot at the Intercontinental title."

"If Hercules or Earthquake get the pin they get a shot at the tag titles. If Kane or Undertaker get the pin that man gets a shot at the Intercontinental title." Vince said, "That little treat should get them at each other's throats."

J.J./Kane/Taker

J.J. walked into the talent meeting as saw Vince. He's up to something, she thought and I'll bet it involves Kane and Taker.

He's gonna do it again. Kane thought seeing Vince's evil look at him. But he's got something up his sleeve.

Oh, Taker thought seeing Vince's grin. He thinks he thought of something evil.

Kane and J.J. took their usual places by the door and pretended not to notice Taker's entrance. Taker took a spot toward the front of the room but away from everyone else and leaned up against the wall.

Vince waited until the end of the meeting to assign the last match, though he usually doesn't assign them in order.

"Tonight's main event will be Taker and Kane Vs. Earthquake and Hercules. Special stipulation will be that if Earthquake and Hercules win the match they get a shot at the tag team titles. On the other hand if Taker or Kane makes the pin that man gets a shot at the Intercontinental title.

This will definitely be a test. J.J. thought, hoping it didn't end the fledgling reconcilement.

So he plans to tear us apart with the promise of a title shot does he? Taker thought.

So that's how he wants it does he? Kane thought.

With the meeting over J.J. and Kane went back to their locker room. They were surprised to hear a knock on the door just minutes after they got in.

Opening the door J.J. was even more surprised to find Taker standing there. Motioning him in J.J. closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Kane, the win should we get it is yours." Taker said.

"Why is that brother?" Kane asked.

"Because Vince thinks we'll fight over it. I've had more title shots than you because he won't give you the opportunities he's given me. So tonight the win and the title shot go to you."

"I know he thinks we'll fight over it." Kane said. "I knew he was up to something the minute I saw his face."

"I have no doubt we can beat those two inbred idiots." Taker said. "I want you to take the win because you deserve a shot. You have deserved a shot for a while and all Vince does is ignore that you've earned it."

"If you're sure that is what you want. I won't say I wouldn't like a shot." Kane said.

"Then it's settled we play it off like we both want it. But in the end you take it." Taker said with a nod.

"Ok." Kane replied.

With that Undertaker turned to leave.

J.J./Kane

"That's something I never expected." Kane said. "I had planned to have him take it rather to fall into Vince's hands and fight for it."

"He's right though, you've more than earned it and Vince will never give you a shot on your own." J.J. said. "Vince has been holding you down forever."

"I know that." Kane said. "But I still never expected that from Taker."

"He obviously feels the same way as you as far as not fighting for it. That's a good thing. If he wants to give it to you take it." J.J. said.

"I will. But I wonder if that means he wants the title shot against Hunter in return." Kane said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." J.J. said.

"True enough. No sense worrying about something that may or may not happen down the road." Kane said.

"Right." J.J. replied, sitting next to him and putting her head on his shoulder.


	7. a new beginning chapter 7

J.J./Kane/Taker

As time for the event came J.J. took her place at announce left. Again she was happy to be able to hear the announcers.

This should be good. Even the photographers can't decide what the guys will do. They're taking bets on whether there will be a fight over the pin or if they will continue to work well together. J.J. thought as she took her position.

"Well the main event will certainly be interesting." JR said. "With the special stipulations no matter who wins there is a title shot in the making."

"Yeah, I'm hoping Earthquake and Hercules get that tag team shot they've been after." King said.

"I don't know about that the way Kane and Taker have been working together it seems as if there could be an intercontinental shot coming very soon but for which one." JR asked King.

"Hopefully not for either of them." King said.

"Jerico will definitely be watching this match very closely as will Road Dogg and Jessie." JR said. "All three stand to lose their titles depending on which way this goes down."

J.J. waited as one match after another took place. Taking shot after shot. But she was anxiously anticipating the main event.

As time finally approached J.J. could feel the crowd getting hyped up for it. She could hear their chatter and feel their energy.

Earthquake and Hercules came out first glaring into the audience. Then Kane's music hit and the fans stood cheering. Once Kane was ringside Taker's music hit and you could hear the roar of the bike over the crowd but just barely.

The lights went out and you could see the single headlight coming down the ramp. Kane watched his brother roll around the ring then park. They entered the ring together and Hercules and Earthquake quickly exited. Kane and Taker raised their hands and the crowd went absolutely nuts. They turned to the other side of the ring and did the same in front of the announce table.

Again the crowd went nuts. Finally they moved to their corner and Kane stepped out. Eventually Earthquake and Hercules got into the ring and Earthquake decided to start. Taker took after him immediately with blows to the face and stomach. It didn't take long till you could see how winded Earthquake was. He tried to make it to his corner but Taker was having none of it. He cut him off blocking the way and continued to pound on him. Then he pushed him and Earthquake ended up in Kane's and Taker's corner. The two of them through quick tags and double teaming soon had Earthquake barely standing and not fighting back except for brief attempts to get out of the corner.

Finally Hercules couldn't take any more and he rushed into the ring and attacked Kane from behind. Before Taker could stop him he had managed to get Earthquake out of the corner and Kane to one knee.

Hercules helped his partner back to their corner and took the tag. Then waited to see who was coming for him. It was Kane.

Kane rushed him and nearly took his head off with a clothesline. Then he punched Earthquake knocking him off the apron. Then he turned again on Hercules, who was just getting up.

I don't want Taker to give me the win I want to take it myself. Kane thought as he advanced on Hercules again.

Suddenly Hercules charged, Kane lifted a leg and Hercules ran straight into his foot. Kane grabbed the reeling Hercules and lifted him by his throat with two hands then did a sit down bomb with him. Getting back up Kane helped Hercules to his feet and choke slammed him then covered him for the win.

Taker joined him in the ring and raised his hand even as the Ref raised his other.

Good Taker thought he took the win and didn't just sit back and let me give it to him.

Vince

"Damn it. They did it again. Not only did they take the win but now I have to give Kane a title shot." Vince raged in his office. "I thought at the Very least they would fight over the title shot and lose the match."

"I know I'll make a special stipulation to the title shot I'm forced to give Kane. He'll never win. I don't want that burnt retard holding the damn intercontinental belt."

"I still can't believe he won." Vince said still raging.

J.J./Kane

"I'm so proud of you baby." J.J. said hugging Kane back in the locker room. "I knew you could do it."

"Taker would have given me the match anyway so my win was a definite." Kane said.

"No it wasn't you could have lost to Earthquake and Hercules.. or you could have let Taker do all the fighting and taken the win. You didn't do that you took control of the match and really kicked some ass." J.J. said.

"You actually think we could have lost to those jokers." Kane said incredulously.

"Well no not unless you guys really fucked up. But it could have happened nothing is impossible." J.J. said laughing. "But I think this pretending to hate each other isn't going to work anymore. NO one will fall for it."

"True, not after tonight when he raised my hand." Kane said joining her laughter.

"Let's get showered and out of here." Kane said.

"You go first hun." J.J. said

"Not together." Kane asked with a wicked smile.

"NO not together.. I don't think we'd manage to get showered." J.J. laughed.

"Probably not, but it would be fun to try." Kane said.

Taker

Well Vince's little plan didn't work. Taker thought. I wonder what he'll do now that he has to give Kane a title shot. I know he'll do something to make it impossible for him to win. He just can't let Kane have a title not after holding him down for so long.

DX

"I can't believe it. That burnt freak is going to get a title shot." Hunter said pacing in the hotel room.

What's wrong with that? Chyna thought. It was Vince's stipulation after all.

"Neither can I." Road Dogg said. "But at least we won't have to defend ours against Earthquake and Hercules."

"Yeah Jerico is going to have to defend against the freak. That has to suck." Jessie added.

"Maybe I'll pay Jerico a visit. Let him in on a few secrets to fighting Kane. Make sure the burnt freak doesn't win." Hunter said.

Oh give it a rest already. Chyna thought.

"Then we can work on making sure they go back to being at each other's throats. I don't like them two working together." Hunter said.

Why can't you just concentrate on your career? Chyna wondered and let others concentrate on theirs. I don't know how much longer I can stand being around this shit. DX was fun when Shawn was here.

Hunter/Jerico

"I can't believe he won." Jerico muttered as he waited for his food to be delivered. "Now I have to face him. Obviously I won't lose to him. But it's a waste of my talent to have to face him at all."

If he wants to win he'd better listen to what I have to say. Hunter thought as he knocked on Jerico's door.

"That can't be the food already." Jerico said as he went to the door.

"What do you want?" Jerico asked as he saw Hunter standing there.

"I have some information that might be of use to you." Hunter said pushing his way into the room.

"What kind of information?" Jerico asked, perturbed that Hunter had just forced his way in.

"Information to help you beat Kane." Hunter said.

"I can beat Kane on my own." Jerico said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm sure you can." Hunter said with equal sarcasm. "But I want to be sure, so I'm here to help you."

"I don't need your help." Jerico said adamantly.

"Do you want the information or not." Hunter said loudly.

"Are you gonna leave if I say no." Jerico said.

"NO, you'll hear me out one way or the other." Hunter said.

"Fine say your piece." Jerico said.

"Because of the mask he has very little peripheral vision you can use that to your advantage and his left knee is weak it's easy to take him down with a few blows to it. Don't try to make him winded it won't work. If all else fails try to take off his mask while he is trying to get it back in place you can do anything you want to him. If you actually get it off it's an easy DQ cause he'll take off." Hunter said.

"How do you know he'll take off?" Jerico said.

"Because he doesn't want anyone to see his face and once it's dislodged he has to put his hair back to get it back on. He won't do that in front of an audience." Hunter said.

"I'll take all that into consideration. Now get out of my room." Jerico said.

Hunter didn't say anything else he just left.

Jerico slammed the door behind him.

"Imagine he thinks I need help to fight that retard." Jerico fumed pacing the floor. "I can't believe he thinks I can't beat him on my own."

"Then again knowing your opponents weaknesses never hurts." He said to himself.

Kane/J.J.

Getting up the next morning Kane and J.J. packed quickly and headed to the airport.

"You don't really think Vince I going to give me a straight title shot J.J." Kane said as they drove to the airport. "He's going to do something to try and make me lose."

"I hadn't thought of that. I had hoped he would finally have gotten over his hatred of you." J.J. said.

"No I think now that me and Taker are working together he has even more hatred directed at the both of us." Kane said. "He probably can't stand that he no longer controls Taker and the fact that you and I have pulled more than one fast one on him isn't helping my case."

"But he promised the winner a title shot." J.J. said

"Yeah but I guarantee that since we actually won he'll put some kind of stipulation on it." Kane said. "He probably planned to all along."

"Oh man, we've made things worse getting you two back together haven't we?" J.J. said. "But I'd still rather see you two together Vince or no Vince." J.J. added

"I would too, I'm just telling you to watch him he's gonna have something planned." Kane said. "Whatever happens don't say anything or get involved. I'll manage it." Kane added taking her hand.

"I promised you before I would stay out of things if I could." J.J. said. "The only two times I didn't was when the Acolytes handcuffed you and when Chyna threatened me."

"I know J.J." Kane said. "I just wanted to be sure."

"I promise to be good." J.J. said laughing.

Kane just laughed.

They sat the rest of the plane ride chatting quietly. But J.J. couldn't help but wonder what Vince was going to pull out of his ass to ruin Kane's title shot.

Taker

Getting to the next town he found his room and unpacked. Then sat down staring into space.

I don't think I'll ever get used to this quiet. When I had to ministry there was always something going on. Some noise some argument to settle; now there is nothing. Taker thought.

Wonder if Kane and J.J. have made it in yet. We could make plans to take care of Vince. Then again we can't do that till he shows his hand. Taker thought.

Kane/J.J.

Arriving at the new city J.J. wondered if they would have some time to look around or if it would be arena airport arena again.

"How long are we here for Kane?" J.J. asked.

"You know the schedule as much as I do?" Kane said.

"Yeah I know but I was hoping for a different one than the one I have." J.J. said laughing.

"Nope, same as this time only we drive to the next event." Kane said.

"You've been doing this longer than me. Do you ever get used to the constant travel. I mean I always wanted to see more of the world but not one city at a time every day." J.J. said still laughing.

"It never bothered me." Kane said, "Until recently I never wanted to see anything. Was fine staying in hotels every night. Now since you I want more. I actually want the time to see the places I visit."

"Maybe it's just jet lag." J.J. said wearily.

"Probably, we'll try to get some down time after this show." Kane said.

"Even a day or two would make a hug difference." J.J. said.

"We'll see." Kane said feeling sorry for her.

I never wanted to see anything outside the hotel rooms because I didn't want to be seen. It's all so different now. She makes me want to try things, do things that I never would have considered before. Kane thought, remembering the skiing trip.

They didn't even bother unpacking just showered and took what they would need for the arena out of the bags. Then they went for a short walk in the area of the hotel just to get out.

Taker

Wonder where they are going. Taker thought as he watched Kane and J.J. walk out into the street. I'm glad to see him doing more than hanging in a hotel like me.

Suddenly restless Taker turned and went to the door. He stopped to grab his gear and then headed to the arena.

Once there he went to the parking area and saw his bike sitting there.

I wonder how much gas is in it. He thought suddenly wanting to feel the wind in his hair and the freedom of the road.

I can definitely get a short ride in before the event.

Mounting the bike he headed out.

Kane/J.J.

As they were arriving at the arena later Kane and J.J. saw Taker pulling up on the bike. His smile showed that he had really enjoyed his ride.

"I'm glad he's taking the time to look around too." J.J. said. "I hate to think of him stuck in the hotel all the time."

"You worry too much this is Taker you're talking about. I'm sure he has plenty to do with his time." Kane said.

"Are you sure about that?" J.J. asked.

Maybe she's right I wonder what he does do with all his time. Kane thought.

I'll bet Taker just sits in the hotel room every night eating alone and staring at tapes or TV. J.J. thought.

Once in the locker room Kane and J.J. got ready for the meetings. J.J. got into her blacks but Kane wouldn't be changing until after the talent meeting.

The regular staff meeting was the usual boring affair. Then J.J. went to her meeting.

J.J.

Walking into the talent meeting J.J. couldn't help but notice the grins of the other photographers.

"What's up now?" she asked.

"We're just wondering how Kane is feeling after his victory." Mark asked.

"Just fine, and he'll be feeling even better tonight after his match with Jerico." J.J. said smiling herself.

"You're that sure." David asked.

"Yeah." J.J. said, beginning to laugh. "He's my husband and I believe in him unlike most people around here." She said.

"To hear Jerico talk and he's been talking all over the place, he's sure he can beat Kane." Dan said.

"I think he talks to much." J.J. said. "Now let's get down to business if we can."

The meeting progressed and J.J. was put at the ramp left side.

Great she thought I'll be able to get some awesome shots of my man leaving with the belt.

Jerico

"I'm telling you he doesn't have a chance. Not Kane or anyone else is getting this title from me." Jerico said in the locker room for the umpteenth time. "Especially not that retard Kane he doesn't have a chance. He should just forfeit and save himself the embarrassment."

Even if I have to pull every dirty trick I know. Jerico thought to himself.

"Will you shut up already!" half the locker room yelled.

J.J./Kane/Taker

Entering the talent meeting J.J. saw that Taker was already there and in gear. J.J. and Kane took their usual spots by the door and waited for Vince to arrive.

It wasn't long till he arrived with a shit eating grin on his face.

He definitely does have something planned. J.J. realized getting a little upset. I wonder what it is.

Kane watched Vince enter knowing immediately that not only did he have something planned but that he was sure it would work.

Vince slowly went through all the matchups assigning matches and taking requests.

"For tonight's title match between Jerico and Kane I've decided to add a special stipulation." Vince paused.

That's it Vince. Taker thought. Let's hear it.

"The stipulation is a special guest Referee." Vince Paused again.


	8. a new beginning chapter 8

J.J./Kane/Taker

J.J. held her breath waiting for Vince's next words. Beside her she could see Kane stiffen. She glanced over at Taker and found that he was no longer lounging against the wall but standing.

"The special guest referee." Vince said. "Will be Hunter Hurst Helmsley."

Shit there is no way I'll win with him as ref. Kane thought stiffening.

Oh no, Hunter will never let him win. J.J. thought, knowing by his body language that Kane was very upset by this.

Looks like Vince has found a way to keep Kane from winning no matter what he does. Taker thought.

Hunter looked over at Kane and smiled.

Jerico looked shocked but pleased with this outcome.

With that Vince dismissed the meeting and everyone began filling out. But you could hear them talking about what Vince had done. Several of them were laughing about it.

I thought Vince was an ass but this proves it. J.J. thought as they walked in silence back to the locker room. How can he do this to Kane? If he had chosen anyone else Kane would still have a chance, but with Hunter as ref there is no way this will be a fair match.

Vince has really done it this time. Kane thought. All he has to do is put everything in Jerico's favor and there is no way for me to win. But I'll be damned if I'll give up without a good fight. Kane decided. Even if Jerico wins he'll feel like he lost.

Taker headed back to his locker room making one stop along the way.

Vince

"Kane's reaction was priceless." Vince thought. "And the look on J.J.'s face. She knows he's lost already, that there is no way for Kane to win. But I didn't expect to see Undertaker taking such an interest. It seems there is more going on between the two of them than I thought."

Walking into his office he was surprised to see Earl Hebner there.

"You know you are supposed to let us know if you're going to have a guest ref." Earl said. "We're supposed to have a day to make sure they know all the rules and how to enforce them."

"Don't worry about it Earl. Hunter knows what to do." Vince said, "He knows exactly what to do."

"Well there better not be any problems." Earl said.

"Don't you dare dictate to me Earl. You are a ref nothing more." Vince said. "Now get out of my office."

Earl left shaking his head.

Kane/J.J.

"What are you going to do Kane?" J.J. asked the moment the locker room door closed.

"What I always do." Kane said. "I'm going to kick some ass and not get hurt." He added smiling.

"But what about Hunter you know he won't call it down the middle." J.J. said.

"No he won't so I'll just have to make sure to be extra careful. I'll have to watch him and Jerico for tricks." Kane said.

"This sucks Kane." J.J. said taking a seat.

"Yes it does but it wasn't unexpected was it. We knew Vince would pull something. Now we know what." Kane said trying to calm her.

Kane moved to start changing and J.J. just stared into space trying to find some way to make this right.

There has to be a way to make Hunter call it fairly. J.J. thought. But how? He's going to get hurt by one of them I just know it.

She's worried. Kane thought watching her as he changed. The way she keeps looking at me she's sure I'm going to get hurt.

"J.J.," Kane said sitting down beside her after he had changed. "Nothing is going to happen I'll be fine and I'll find a way to win the title too."

"Truthfully I don't care if you win the title. It'll be two to one out there and unlike other times you can't touch Hunter without getting disqualified." J.J. said. "So he can do anything he wants to you and you just have to take it if you want the belt. Promise me you won't get hurt."

"You know I can't promise you anything thing. In this business people get hurt. It's the way it goes. But I can promise you I'll do my best not to. Is that good enough?" Kane said.

"It'll have to be." J.J. whispered.

"You'd better get out there it's almost time for the show to start." Kane said.

"I didn't know it was that late." J.J. said getting up.

I can't promise her I won't get hurt but I know one person is, Jerico because it may be the only way to win the match. Kane thought as he watched J.J. leave.

J.J. /Kane

Standing by the ramp J.J. was so distracted she almost missed a few really good shots of the wrestlers' entrances and some of the action in the ring. It was so bad that one of the other photographers came over and told her to 'snap out of it'.

She watched Taker come down and quickly dispatch with Atom Bomb.

Then it was time for Kane's match.

She took pictures of Jerico coming down to the ring being his usual arrogant self. He took the ring and the mic. Then began talking putting Kane down.

"He has no right to a title shot. He hasn't earned it and should just forfeit now and save himself the embarrassment. There is no way he can beat me even on his best day." Jerico said.

Just then the ring posts went off making Jerico jump and drop the mic.

Kane entered the ring and surprisingly picked up the mic.

"Not only will I not forfeit but I will make you a promise. This match will end with me standing over your unconscious body with the belt or I will show the world my face." Kane said, getting right in Jerico's face.

The audience went silent then after a few moments went wild.

What? J.J.'s mind screamed. Did he just say what I thought he said? He's going to reveal his face if he loses. But Hunter is the ref how can he win?

Hunter

He's going to reveal his face is he. Well then I guess the world will finally see the monstrosity he really is. Because there is no way Kane is winning tonight.

I just hope the cameras are ready for a close up of horror. He added beginning to laugh in gorilla position. Kane couldn't win tonight if he was fighting himself.

Taker

Tell me he didn't just say that? Taker thought. Of all the matches to make that promise why tonight? He knows Hunter is going to pull some shit he's not stupid so why would he promise to reveal himself?

Is he ready for the world to see him? He doesn't even take it off around me how can he show himself to the world? What is he thinking?

Vince

"Yes!" Vince shouted in his office. "This is even better than I had planned. When he loses and he will he'll have to take off his mask. Once the world sees him they'll be sickened and will hate him as I do. They won't cheer him anymore. Then maybe I can get rid of him for good."

JR/King

"Can you believe it?" King said. "He's going to frighten all these children if he shows his face. They'll be traumatized for life."

"That's pretty rude King even for you." JR said. "Besides he's only going to show his face if he loses. We've seen what he's done to Jerico before. He must be pretty confident he can do it again."

"What's he doing?" King asked JR when the timekeeper entered the ring.

"I have no idea but I'm sure we're about to find out." JR replied.

"Tonight's guest referee is Hunter Hurst Helmsley." The time keeper announced.

"Oh that doesn't bode well for Kane." JR said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? I'm sure Hunter will call it as he sees it." King said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." JR replied as Hunter walked down the ramp.

X_Pac/ Locker room

I can't believe he's doing this. X-Pac thought. He knows Hunter is going to help Jerico cheat. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if Hunter volunteered to be guest ref just to screw Kane. This is not good.

"What an idiot!" Smash said. "But at least we can all stop wondering what he looks like under that thing."

"I don't want to know what he looks like. I heard his whole face is mangled." Atom bomb said.

"If he wasn't ugly before he probably is after that last car accident. I heard his head went through the windshield."

I can't believe these people. All they are concerned with is what Kane looks like not the fact that Hunter is going to cheat to make sure Jerico wins. X-Pac thought. I'm so glad I'm not part of DX anymore. I should have walked away a lot sooner. I wish there was something I could do to make this right.

Kane/J.J./Jerico/Hunter

I wonder how long he thought about that promise before he made it. Or did Jerico just really piss him off making him say it. J.J. wondered as she took shots of Hunter coming down the ramp. Kane knows the odds are against him yet he said it anyway. But then the odds have always been against him since he was a kid and he's done so much.

Kane listened to the crowd for a second.

I really shocked everyone with that one. Kane thought. But what happens if this doesn't go right. What if I do lose? He wondered for a second. Then he brushed that thought away.

J.J. watched Kane as he stretched a bit before the bell.

Hunter looks way too satisfied. He's sure to pull something now even if he wasn't going to before. J.J. thought.

Then the bell rang and J.J. began shooting the action. Part of her mind praying Kane would find a way to get around Hunter's plan and indeed win the match.

Kane took a step out of the corner and made a come on gesture to Jerico.

Good he took the bait. Kane thought as Jerico rushed him.

At the last second Kane stepped aside and Jerico ran into the turnbuckles.

Kane turned around and began punching a dazed Jerico. Right away Hunter was there admonishing him and giving a quick five count.

Ow shit I can't believe I fell for that. Jerico thought as he bounced off the turnbuckles.

Kane backed off but glared at Hunter.

Hunter pointed to his striped shirt and said something then pushed Kane.

"Hey," JR said. "The ref can't do that. He can't shove a wrestler."

"Well he just did." King said chuckling.

"I can see how this is going to go." JR said sounding a bit upset.

Kane waited for Jerico to come out of the corner then grabbed him and performed a sidewalk slam. He didn't bother going for the pin because he knew it was too early.

Kane helped Jerico up by the hair and again Hunter was right there yelling at him. Kane let go of Jerico's hair but ignored Hunter. Once Jerico was on his feet Kane used an Irish whip to send him into the turnbuckles once again. Then he charged in after him. Kane splashed Jerico into the corner then immediately backed out before Hunter could say anything.

I can't let him disqualify me for something stupid. Kane thought.

Kane waited for Jerico to exit the corner then grabbed his arm and whipped him into the ropes only to meet him on the rebound with a boot to the face.

Jerico bounced off the mat and then rolled out of the ring.

Gotta get something going here. Jerico thought. He's bouncing me around like a ball.

"Shouldn't Hunter be counting?" JR asked King. "After all Jerico is out of the ring."

"Maybe he's counting in his head." King replied smiling.

After several seconds without Hunter counting the crowd began to count.

He's got to do something or look like a fool. Kane thought when the audience took up the count.

I can't believe Hunter is being so obviously bias. You would thing he would at least make a pretense of being fair. J.J. thought.

Finally Hunter went to the ropes and told Jerico to get back into the ring. Then he began a very slow ten count.

By the time Hunter had counted ten the audience was on thirty.

Jerico reentered the ring slowly and with Hunter between him and Kane as protection.

"I can't believe this that has got to be the slowest count on record." JR said.

"I don't believe the rule book says how fast you have to count JR." King said.

"I'm sure it does King." JR replied.

Hunter backed Kane off as Jerico entered the ring, and then stepped aside.

Come on Jerico do something. I can't just hand this to you on a silver platter. Hunter thought.

Jerico took the opportunity to quickly move forward and drop kick Kane. The move rocked him but didn't bring him down. Jerico was up on his feet in an instant and bounced off the ropes delivering a clothesline to Kane even before he could recover.

Again Kane rocked on his feet but didn't go down.

Go after the leg. Hunter thought. I told you how to beat him do it.

Coming up on Kane's side Jerico began to stomp on the back of Kane's left leg.

X-Pac

Count you son of a bitch. X-Pac thought as Hunter just stood there while Jerico was outside the ring.

Come on Kane don't let him get behind you. You have to watch him. X-Pac thought as he stared hard at the monitor in the back.

You can do this Kane. He thought

You can beat him even with Hunter's interference I know you can.

J.J./Kane/Hunter/Jerico

No Kane thought as several blows to his left leg brought him down to his knee.

Swinging out with his arm he caught Jerico in the midsection. The blow knocked him backward but he was soon back punching Kane in the mask.

Then he was gone. Kane looked for him but couldn't find him. Then suddenly from the side he felt a blow that knocked him onto his side.

He's beside you baby. Turn your head. J.J. thought, praying he could somehow hear her.

Jerico felt the blow to his stomach and almost fell on his ass. He recovered and though Kane was looking around he stayed in his blind spot while he backed up to deliver a drop kick.

Finally he's down. Jerico thought, moving in to stomp on Kane.

It's about time. Hunter thought.

I have to get up. Kane thought, though every time he tried Jerico was landing another blow.

Finally Kane rolled out of the ring. Immediately Hunter began a very quick ten count. Kane had time for one breath maybe two and he had to reenter the ring. Jerico was right on him even before he'd regained the apron. Kane put his hand on Jerico's face and shoved him back. Then he got into the ring just as Hunter reached ten.

"Well that was the fastest ten count I've ever heard." JR said.

"You wanted him to count faster he did." King said.

This is ridicules J.J. thought. Hunter isn't even pretending to keep things even.

Taker

This is the most lopsided match I have ever seen. If Hunter keeps this up Kane has no chance at all. He'll just disqualify him. Taker thought growing aggravated.

Even the announcers and the fans see what is happening.

Earl Hebner

Somehow this is what I thought would happen. I bet Vince knew it was too when he said 'he knew exactly what to do'. Earl thought. Vince probably told him to do this. It's not right.

J.J./Kane/Hunter/Jerico 

Kane went after Jerico trying to get his hands on him instead he almost ran right into Hunter.

Great now he's not just cheating the counts he's actually blocking me. Kane thought.

Kane stepped back and looked at Hunter then took two steps back.

Jerico is up to something. Kane thought, trying to see behind Hunter.

Hunter moved and Kane again went for Jerico only to be tripped and land face first into the exposed turnbuckle.

That's what he was doing. Kane thought his head ringing.

Kane got up and turned going for Jerico again.

I'll just fix the turnbuckle. Hunter thought. Wouldn't want it used on Jerico.

Now is my chance Jerico thought slipping out of the ring and grabbing something from under the ring.

What the hell did he grab? J.J. wondered, trying to get it on film.

Kane tried to back up till he could see what Jerico had but Jerico used the top rope as a springboard and brought it down on his head. Clutching his head Kane tried to move away from Jerico but it was no use he seemed to be everywhere hitting him with the unknown object.

Damn it that's a wrench. J.J. thought finally getting a look at it.

"Looks like Jerico brought a weapon out from under the ring." JR said. "King can you see what it is?"

"What what is?" King replied.

"Of course you didn't see him grab anything did you King?" JR said

Taker

This is getting out of hand. Taker thought when he saw the wrench in Jerico's hand. Kane is going to get hurt.

Hunter is going to pay for this bullshit. Taker decided.

X-Pac

Oh shit oh shit. X-Pac thought when he saw Hunter 'fixing' the turnbuckle. Jerico has free reign until he turns around.

Look out he thought as he saw Jerico climbing the ring apron with the wrench.

J.J./Kane/Hunter/Jerico 

Kane felt yet another blow from the object and finally got a look at it.

A wrench a damn wench no wonder it hurts like hell. Well he won't be keeping that for long. Kane thought lunging at Jerico.

He caught Jerico's hand and yanked the wrench free only to have his arm grabbed. Turning he saw Hunter with the wrench.

Hunter showed him the wrench and shook his head before throwing it out of the ring.

Figures he'd catch me with it. Kane thought. I'm lucky he didn't disqualify me just for the hell of it.

Turning Kane sought Jerico. He was back in the corner doing something to the turn buckle. Kane grabbed Jerico and spun him around straight into a fist, and then while Jerico was dazed he wrapped his hand around his throat and brought him up for a choke slam. Hunter was hurrying toward him saying something about choking but before he could get to him Kane had completed the choke slam.

Going down Kane covered the dazed Jerico and waited for the three count. It didn't come. He looked up to see Hunter playing with the turnbuckle.

Getting up Kane went to Hunter and turned him around and pointed at Jerico. Then Kane went back to cover him. Again Hunter turned his back.

This time Kane got up and turned Hunter around more violently. But before he could indicate what he wanted someone was on his back tearing at his mask.

Putting his hands up Kane held his mask in place even as he struggled to remove Jerico from his back.

"It looks like we're going to see his face a little early." King said laughing.

"That's just not right King and you know it. What's with Hunter he should have counted the pin. Kane would already be the winner if he had." JR said vehemently.

"What Hunter was fixing the turnbuckle someone could have gotten hurt?" King said.

J.J./Taker/X-Pac

Count the pin Hunter you ass. X-Pac thought even as Kane got up to get Hunter's attention.

This is probably his whole plan. Kane can't win if he won't count the pin.

Oh shit not the mask. X-Pac thought. He won't fight without his mask.

Get him off you baby. You can do it. J.J. thought


End file.
